Another Aurion
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Sequel to 'Phantom Problem' Anna is back, so things are happening. Such as Anna getting Raine ticked, throttling Genis, running from Colette, oh, and...SHE'S PREGNANT! Chapter 17, the baby is here! Complete! Might make sequel..
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Anna! Get your butt over here!**

**Anna: AH! I thought I wasn't your muse anymore!**

**Me: I LIED! MWAHAHAAHHA!**

**Anna: ...Jerk...Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Me: By the way, this is in diary format. You know, like all of this is in **

**Anna's diary? Enjoy!**

**OH NO!**

...I felt something stroke against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see

Kratos, he was already dressed, he'd probably been up for hours and just

decided to wake me up. I'm not a morning person.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING HERE?" I snap as I slap his hand away.

Kratos smiles. "Excuse me sleeping beauty, but it's noon."

"So what if I slept all morning? I still have the afternoon." I curl up under the

covers.

"...All right then. Lloyd is here, I'll just tell him his mother is too tired to see

him."

Damn him. Laying on the guilt...

"All right all right! Gimme a minute..." I groan.

Kratos left the room as I got dressed. Oh, somethings you should

know. Well, it's been about a month since I got back. Kratos and Lloyd built

a house a little bit away from Dirk's. Lloyd stays at whatever house he feels

like at the time. Though he stays here alot because HELL! I'm his MOM and

I just got back! I walk downstairs to see Lloyd and Kratos.

"Morning mom!" Lloyd grins.

"It's noon Lloyd." Kratos sighs.

"Oh well... it's early for slow risers!"

I laugh. "Listen to our son Kratos, you might learn something."

"Like how to fail every class?" Kratos laughs.

"Hey! I'm not FAILING! I'm... scarcely passing." Lloyd huffs.

Kratos and I exchange glances. "...He's your son."

"MY son? Let me ask you something angel-cake, was I the one who said we

should uh... commit, even though we were on the run?" I snap.

"Ouch..." Lloyd moans. "You make it sound like you don't want me..."

"Uh..." I bite my lip and glance around. "Anyway, what did you want

Lloyd?"

"Oh! The professor said she had a house-warming gift for you. Since we

ARE still working on this place..."

It's true, our room, the bathroom and the kitchen are all done, but we're still

working on the guest room and the living room.

"Oh... thanks. Anyway, do you want to come with me?" I head out.

"Uh...No...I can't..." Lloyd blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Why?" I blink.

"He's late for his date with Colette." Kratos smirks.

"DAD!"

I sigh and walk out. Of all the girl's in the world, he had to like THAT

blonde! She's such an airhead! I should know! I shared her head once.

VVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRYY vacant. I swear, it

echoed, I mean 'Yodelehehoo!' echo! I'd rather have him go after Sheena,

she's pretty at least. Or even Presea! Huh? Oh! I'm at the Sage's house

already! Wow, all that time filled by flaming Colette.

"Hi Anna!" Hey! It's Genis!

"Hey kid!" I grin.

"Don't call me kid..." Genis frowns.

"Oh...sorry. Anyway where's that witch of a sister of yours?"

"AHEM!"

OH CRAP! Don't tell me- DAMMIT SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!

"Uh... Hi?" I blush as I face her.

"...Whatever. Here you go..."

She shoves something into my arms. "Huh? What's this?"

"Baby blankets."

"WHAT?"

"It tested positive."

Oohhh...My head hurts...where am I? I sit up to see the Sage's living

room.

"About time you woke up." a voice comes from my side.

"AH! Raine? What happened?" I put a hand to my head.

"I told you it tested positive."

"Oh...KLAGIT!" I cry.

" 'Klagit'?" Raine blinks.

"It's a word Kratos says. He won't tell me what it means so I know it's foul."

"Oh..."

Let me explain, I took the test uh, ... to be safe. Yeah. That's it.

"What am I going to tell Kratos?" I sigh.

"He won't take it bad, will he?" Raine asks.

"HAH!" I snort. "When I told him I was pregnant with Lloyd, he passed out.

Right into the soup. His face was burnt for a week."

"Mph...mph...AAHAHAHAHAH!" Raine laughs. "I'd pay BIG money to see

THAT!"

"Er... yeah...Hey, where'd Genis go?" I look around.

"Hiya!" there's the little twerp!

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Getting Lloyd and Kratos."

...Let me sum it up, I strangled Genis, Raine strangled me, and Genis was

kicking us in the shins out of reflexes. So we were all in a tangle when Kratos

and Lloyd came in.

Kratos separated us in about two seconds, and now Lloyd is laughing

on the floor, clutching his gut.

"AHAHAHAH!"

"...What's going on?" Kratos asks.

"Uh...Nothing! Let's go home!" I say.

"Nice try."

"Yeah mom! Genis said you had something to tell us!" Lloyd says.

"...Lloyd...how do you feel about being a big brother?"

He just passed out. Crap, that's a bad sign.

"You're pregnant?" Kratos' visible eye is wide.

"Yes..." I sigh.

WHAT THE-? KRATOS JUST PASSED OUT! DAMN THAT MAN! The

FIRST time sure! But the SECOND? If he was conscious right now I would

pluck his feathers and make a quilt! ...Hey...that's not a bad idea...it would

glimmer and stuff... Note to self: Pluck Zelos and get sewing kit.

"OH MY GOD! Kratos passed out!" Raine cries.

"Well yeah. Did you THINK I go around lying?" I huff.

I walk over to Lloyd and kick him in the ribs.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"OW! MOM! I thought moms were supposed to PROTECT their sons! Not

hurt them!"

"Aw..." I say in a mock baby voice. "Little Lloydie need his blankie?"

"Ow... Mom, that's a low blow..." Lloyd flinches as he gets up.

I step up to Kratos and kick him.

He springs up and brushes himself off. "Was that necesary?"

"Yes. I felt like it." I huff.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Lloyd blinks.

"Yep..."

"Yeah 'LLOYDIE!'" Genis snickers.

"YOU! COME HERE!" Lloyd is chasing Genis around.

"...You're pregnant." Kratos says again.

"Yes..." I sigh.

"Well, I hope we have a girl this time." Kratos mutters.

"Huh? Why?" I tilt my head.

"Look how our son turned out." he gestured to Lloyd, who was being

chased around by Genis as the half-elf used aqua-edge.

Raine sighs. "Well, he saved the world. Even though he can't say his times

tables..."

OUCH. Where did Lloyd get it? I'M not that thick! ...Right? RIGHT? STOP

MOCKING ME YOU DUMBASS BOOK! WHAT THE-? I'm yelling at a

book! That's it, I need an asprin...

**Anna: WHY are you making me look insane?  
**

**Me: You're pregnant! Mood swings!**

**Anna:...I'm going to kill you.**

**Me: That's what everyone tells me!**

**Anna: I'm sure they do...**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	2. Sugar Rush

**Chapter two! YAYSY!**

Anna: Unfortunately...

**Me: Shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Anna: ...Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Sugar Rush**

...Well, it starts... Lloyd and Kratos are working on the house now.

They need to get it done fast because of the baby. And ...Colette's here. Oh

God save me. She keeps going 'Oh I hope it's a girl! If it is you should name

her bunny! I like bunnies, bunnies are cute, do you like bunnies?' Blah blah

blah it goes on and on... Does this girl get the hint? I want her to GO

AWAY. LEAVE you freaking blonde! LEAVE!

"Mrs. Anna if you have a boy, what are you going to name it? How about

James? I think James is a nice name, do you think it's a nice name?"

"Yeah, yeah. ...Don't you have somewhere to be?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hm? No not really, do you think it'll look like you or Kratos? Huh? What do

you think? 'Cause Lloyd doesn't really look like Kratos, don't you think so?"

That's it.

Book, I am on the roof now. I slammed you and ran like hell outside

and up a ladder. Lloyd and Kratos are staring at me- oh crap. The blonde is

out.

"Where'd Mrs. Anna go?" she blinks.

Lloyd and Kratos look up at me. I draw a finger across my throat.

"...Mom left." Lloyd says.

"Yes... she ... went to the store." Kratos adds.

"Oh, okay!" the blonde bought it! Hah! She's leaving!

Stupid idiot! HAHAH! Hm? They're staring at me now. Crap, I laughed out

loud.

"...Has mom always done that?" Lloyd asks Kratos.

"..." he nods.

I just dropped on top of both of them. HAH! Shouldn't have said

anything, should have you?

"OWWW! Mom! That hurts..." Lloyd moans.

"...Do you always have to do this?" Kratos sighs.

I know Kratos could've dodged me. But he let me have my way, otherwise I

would get mad. Did I mention book? I'm not pretty when I'm mad. Well, ...

maybe pretty, just not nice. I hop off of them and then head back inside.

"Dad? Why does mom keep writing in that book?"

"Who knows. It's a woman thing I suppose."

"You don't know? You're four-thousand and thirty years old!"

"...Four thousand and TWENTY-EIGHT."

Boys. How strange. ...I'm hungry. I wonder what's in the fridge- What

the-? What's all this crap? Celery, cabbage, carrots... WHERE THE HELL

IS THE FUDGE? I NEED FATTY SUGARY FOOD!

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"What?" he comes in. "What's wrong?"

"There's no FUDGE!" I cry.

"...Well, ...of course not. You should be eating well right now."

I smack him. THE IDIOT! HOW can I LIVE without my FUDGE? I'm

DOOMED!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD

D!

HAHAHAH! He thinks he has denied me sugar! But no!

HAHAHAHAHHA!

"Another tea-cake Mrs. Anna?" Colette smiles.

"Thank you, Colette!"

Ahh... cake... to hell with the tea though. Colette is forking over sugary

treats! Oh Colette, did I ever say how much I love that girl? Bless her simple

soul! MMMM! Chocolate cake! CHOCOLATE!

"Don't you like tea parties Mrs. Anna?" Colette smiles.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I stuff cakes into my mouth.

"Oh! HIIII Kratos!"

OH CRAP! NO! DON'T TELL ME HE'S- NNOOOOOO! THAT

STUPID ANGEL IS RIGHT BEHIND ME!

"I told Kratos you came over!" Colette grins.

YOU FREAKING IDIOT BLONDE! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SCALP

YOU AND POP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS! ACK! NO! KRATOS IS

PULLING ME OUT THE DOOR! ACKKK! YOU'RE BOTH RETARDED

AIR-HEAD ANGELS! I'M GOING TO PLUCK YOU BOTH, BASTE

YOU, AND BAKE YOU WITH BASIL! NNOOOOOOO!

...It's midnight. Maybe I can sneak to the store and get some REAL

food! To hell with eating light! I'm going to get fat soon anyway! HAH! I've

just snuck past Kratos and out the door! Now I just have to get past Noi-

WHAT? The dog is blocking the way! Uh-oh... he's growling... oh... AH!

"Come on boy..." I coo. "We understand each other! I mean... we've shared

minds once!"

Noishe snorts. Like he's saying 'don't remind me'.

"...Look mutt." I snap. "You let me past and...you like dragon bones, right?"

Noishe's ears have perked.

"Yes... you do. Look, I know where Lloyd keeps a stash of spoils from all

his kills. You let me get my fudge, ...it's a feast my friend."

HAHAHA! DUMB DOG! MWWHAHAHAAH! Here I am at the stor-

...KLAGIT! Book, my plan, my BRILLIANT plan has a flaw. ...The store

closes at ten. DAMN THE MANAGER OF THIS STORE! WHY couldn't it

be a 24/7 store? That's it. I'm going to tell Kratos to kick the managers- Wait,

then he'll know I snuck out! DAMN! I know! I'll have Lloyd do it! I'll

threaten him with a tomato! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Wow... I'm acting

evil today. An- WHAT? NO! NOOOOOO! THE DOG RATTED ON ME!

KRATOS IS HERE! NOOOOOO! MY FUDGE! NOOOO!

**Dude, she IS acting evil ...**

**Anna: I'm PREGNANT! That's how I get!**

**Me: Crazy?**

**(Anna throttles me.)**

**Anna: YOU RETARD!**

**Me: AHHH! Isn't this what happened at the end of our first chapter? **

**Oh and... 'Phantom Problem' got over a hundred and ten reviews! **

**YES! That makes THREE stories with over a hundred reviews! I'm so **

**happy... (Sobs happily) REVIEW! And let's make it FOUR!**


	3. Nice to See You

**Chapter three! Hey Anna, do you miss your family?**

**Anna: What?  
**

**Me: I bet you miss your sister and dad, huh?**

**Anna: WHAT? NO! You're not-!**

**Me: Yes! I AM! MWAHAHAHA ! I own nothing. **

**Note: In a skit, when you rebuild Luin, it says they took in refugees **

**from Palmacosta. REMEMBER THIS!**

**Nice to See You Again**

I'm...BORED! There, I said it, I am BORED! B-O-R-E-D BORED!

Kratos and Lloyd won't let me do ANYTHING! Just because I'm pregnant it

doesn't mean I'm HELPLESS!

"...Kratos?" I ask.

"What is it?"

"Can I go somewhere?"

"WHAT? No! You'll just sneak some fudge or something."

"That was a MOOD-SWING!" I cry.

"NO." Kratos says in his 'final' tone.

"Humph." I pout.

"Oh...all right. But's you're not going alone!" Kratos says.

"Then who's going with me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"...Lloyd!"

"Yeah dad?" Lloyd comes over.

"Take your mother somewhere."

"WHAT? You can't work on the house by yourself!"

"Why not?" Kratos raises an eyebrow.

" 'Cause you can't build worth crap!"

"..." Kratos' eye twitches. "Then who's going to-"

"Hi Lloyd! Kratos and Anna!"

Oh, perfect timing! HEEEEEELLLO little half-elf!

"Hey Genis!" Lloyd grins.

"Hi twerp." I smile.

"Don't call me that!" Genis whines.

"Genis, can you help me with something?" Lloyd asks.

"I'm not doing your homework again!"

Kratos and I glare at Lloyd.

"Uh...Not that..." he blushes.

"Can you take Anna somewhere?" Kratos asks Genis.

"Let me guess, she's bored, right?" the kid sighs.

"Hey!" I snap.

"Well...sure. I guess I could take her to Luin... I need to pick up some

stuff there anyway." he shrugs.

Luin? Did his say Luin? Home?

"Hey, isn't that where mom was born?" Lloyd scratches his head.

"Yes!" I cry. "Let's go there!"

"Okay then..." Genis shrugs.

"Here, take my rheaird." Kratos hands me his wingpack.

"Thanks. Don't burn anything down, while I'm gone, you hear?" I smirk.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that judgement could set stuff on fire?"

Lloyd pouts. "It's dad's fault for not teaching me right!"

"You're the one who said 'Okay no problem!' before I finished

explaining!" Kratos snaps.

"Huh?" Genis blinks. "Was Lloyd trying to learn angel techniques?"

Hell yeah he was. See, I was just finishing breakfast, and I walk outside to the

front yard. I saw...well, it kinda went like this.

Kratos was shaking his head, his wings flapping impatiently behind him.

"Lloyd, NO. You don't say the same thing I do. You have to say your own

chant or it won't come out right." he sighed.

"Hey! I'm TRYING! I'm not good at making up stuff like that!" Lloyd

tapped his foot, his huge wings twitching.

"Uh...What are you two doing?" I blink.

"Huh? Hi mom!" Lloyd waves.

"Good morning Anna." Kratos looked toward me. "Lloyd wanted me to

teach him how to cast 'judgement'. ...It's not going well."

"Huh? Why?" I blink.

"Well...he needs the chant." Kratos said. "But he needs to make his own,

otherwise it won't work."

"Chant? You mean like 'Rest in peace sinners!' or whatever it is you say?"

"Yes."

"Huh...How bout 'Cleanse this earth!' or something?" I asked.

"Hey! That's a good one mom!" Lloyd grinned.

That idiot of a son of mine shouted it. ...A bolt of light shot down from the

sky and blew up Noishe's pen, setting fire to it.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kratos cried. " You don't just SHOUT IT!"

"AAHHH! HELLO? FIRE!" I screamed.

"For the love of...GRAVE!" Kratos caused a bunch of rocks to seal over the

fire.

Kratos and I glared at Lloyd. He blushed.

"Uh... whoops."

Ugh...the horror. It's kind of annoying, I mean, both members of my family

have wings AND can destroy stuff if they want! ...I'm jealous. Anyway, off I

go!

Wow, home sure is fancier now... The streets are paved! PAVED!

They used to be dirt paths! Cool.

"Oh...hey, is the fountain still here?" I ask Genis.

He laughs. "It sure is! It's right up there."

I run up to it- OH MY GOD! My son, MY SON is a statue on the fountain!

SWEET! HAH! I wish C.C. was here! I'd RUB IT IN HER FACE! 'HAH!

MY son's saved the world! What have YOUR children done?' That is, if she

HAD children. Who would've married HER?

"ANNIE? IS THAT YOU?" WHOAH! SOMEONE'S HUGGING ME!

"AH!" What the-? C.C.?

"Cacoa?" Genis stares.

WHAT THE- ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOH CRAP.

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHH!**

**Anna: WHY'D YOU DO THIS?**

**Me: I felt like it. I made Cacoa her sister! I mean, Chocolat was **

**EERILY like Lloyd... So I thought, 'Heck! Let's say they're cousins!'**

**Anna: I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!**

**Me: SUUUUUUUURE. Wait... this means Marble was your mom- **

**OUCH. Your son and your best friend KILLED your mother! Ouch **

**again! Lloyd killed his grama and she said GENIS was like her **

**grandson! OWIE!**

**Anna: WHAT?**

**  
Me: And that means Chocolat's your niece and- OH! Kratos is going to **

**meet his sister-in-law! And he's Chocolat's uncle! OOOOOH I'm going **

**to get A LOT of stuff out of this! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anna: ...I'm going to curl up and die now. I mean, deaths's not THAT **

**bad... I should know...**


	4. Reunion

**Me: Hiya peoples!**

**Anna: Tell me last chapter was a joke, please tell me we're not going **

**to see my sister and father!**

**Me: And your niece!**

**Anna: I have a niece?**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Anna: I have a NIECE?**

**Reunion**

"C.C.?" I gaped.

"ANNIE!" She grinnned and released me. "Where have you been all these

years? You don't look a day older! I thought you were dead!"

"Uh...You thought wrong." What? Was I going to say 'Acutally sis, I

WAS.' ?

"WHOAH WHOAH!" Genis gaped. "Anna, Cacoa is your SISTER?"

"Genis?" C.C. blinks, "You know Annie?"

Genis moans. "Oh no..."

"Yeah sis..." I blush, and then I hug her. "MY BIG SISTER! MY SIS!"

"Oh no..." Genis is stressed out now, why?

C.C. smiles at Genis. "First you save my mother's soul, then you save

Chocolat, and now you've brought home my baby sister!"

Wait a minute. Save mom's soul? What the? I stare at Genis.

"Annie, don't be mad at him...you see...there was a ...situation, in which this

boy here was...forced to kill mother." C.C. bites her lip.

WHAT? I glare at Genis.

"YOU KILLED MY MOM? And you didn't TELL ME?" I shriek.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'm sorry!" he cringes. "Plus, it

wasn't totally MY fault..."

I sigh. "Damn Cruxis."

C.C. pats me on the back. "There there...that doesn't matter now! You're

home! Oh happy day! You know what? Father is still alive!"

"Huh?" I blink. "So they didn't-"

"No...unfortunately, he did go to a ranch a few years after you dissappeared.

But he managed to hang in there until the chosen and the others saved us!"

she smiles.

Thank God. ...Dad's alive...C.C.'s alive! I'm alive too for that matter...THIS

IS SO FUCKING GREAT! WHOOOO HOOOO!

"Come! You can move in with us!" C.C. says.

"Uh...Sis. I'm married." I tell her.

"What?" she gapes.

"Yeah...you see, when I was on the run-"

"Mom! There you are! A- Who's this lady?" a girl just walked up to

us.

WHOAH! Did she call C.C. MOM? Who the HELL married HER? Was he

sober? Uh... I mean... COOL! I'm an aunt!

"Chocolat!" C.C. smiles. "This is my sister."

"...COOL! I have an aunt!" Chocolat grins.

Whoah, I think that grin's like...hereditary. Me and Lloyd both smile like

that... Anyway, THIS IS SO AWESOME!

"This is great!" Chocolat hugs me. "I have an aunt to spoil me- I mean, hang

out with."

"Don't count on it." I frown.

Genis groans. "Great, this is just like a soap-opera. Everything's

happening again and again...What's next? Is Lloyd gonna pop up?"

I swear, that kid's a psychic.

"There you are! Dad said that he needed you home."

See?

Genis stares. "...Is gald going to fall from the sky?" he says hopefully.

Nothing happens.

"Darn it."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinks. "Hey Chocolat, what's up?" he grins.

"Lloyd! This is so cool! Meet my aunt!" she points at me.

"Huh? She's my mom." Lloyd blinks.

"Oh the drama!" Genis says theatrically. "I'm going to get an ice cream, call

me when there's no more soap-opera stuff."

He leaves. I have half a mind to yell 'TAKE ME WITH YOU!' This is giving

me a headache.

"She's your MOM?" Chocolat gapes at Lloyd. "Then-"

"AAAAHHHHH!" I cry. "Let me sum it up so we don't have to go through

this! C.C. here is my sister, I'm her sister, Lloyd, C.C's your aunt, Chocolat,

I'm your aunt. Lloyd and Chocolat, you are cousins. Marble was my mother.

Anything else?"

" I KILLED MY GRAMA?" Lloyd gasps.

"You what?" I gape. "Nevermind. Don't tell me... I don't want to

know..."

C.C.'s eyes are huge. "Lloyd is your son?"

"Yes, I covered that." I sigh.

"...My nephew saved the world! I feel so proud!" she smiles.

"My cousin saved the world! WOOT!" Chocolat grins.

"I have relatives!" Lloyd cheers.

OOooooohhhh boy. I just hope Kratos doesn't come. This is awkward

enough. ...Nope, I didn't jynx myself. Whew. Anyway- Oh shit. I sense more

drama.

"Chocolate! My dinner's not ready!" an old man comes over, using a cane.

"It's CHOCOLAT!" she snaps. "Sheesh grampa..."

"DAD!" I cry.

"Annie? ANNIE! Where have you been?" he grins.

DADDY! I hug him. Oh daddy! I never thought I'd see you again!

"Dad..." I start to cry.

"Annie, how'd you escape those Desian- I mean, Cruxis bastards?" he asks.

"...I'll tell you later." I smile. "But first, Meet my son."

Lloyd's jaw is hanging. "...I have a grampa!"

Oh God, dad just hobbled over to Lloyd and is looking him up and down.

"Well! He's a handsome youngin! Reminds me of...me! OHOHO!" he

laughs.

Lloyd stares at him, "Whoah, ...cool."

Well, this is alot to take...Oh great, here comes Genis, licking his ice

cream cone.

"Is the drama done yet?" he asks.

"I think so. So long as no one ELSE pops up." I sigh.

"Who's this old guy?" Genis blinks.

"That's my dad." I tell him.

"Whoah, lots of drama today." he slurps his ice cream again.

Well, finding my family is cool but...WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO

TELL KRATOS? 'Uh, your sister-in-law wants to meet you, and please

don't tell your father-in-law that you're older than he is.' Crap. Only thing that

can make this worse is-

"Anna's pregnant by the way."

I am going to KILL that midget!

**Anna: Whew, I thought this was HUMOR!**

**Me: It is, didn't you see all the things saying how soap-operaish it **

**was? And...OOOOHHHH. Kratos is going to LOVE that he has a **

**sister-in-law! And he's going to go through the 'Father meets his**

**daughter's husband/fiance and thinks he isn't good enough and then **

**puts the guy through hell' stuff! All while the father is like 'I know **

**what's best for my little girl, boy!' and Kratos is OLDER than him! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anna: I thought I was going through hell...poor Kratos...**


	5. Breaking the News

**Chapter...uh...what chapter is it?  
**

**Anna: Five.**

**Me: Wow, already? Cool.**

**Anna: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Breaking the News**

Whew, that was hectic. Anyway book, I am home now and I'm

wondering how to tell Kratos-

"Dad! Dad! I have relatives!"

DAMN THAT BOY!

"What?" Kratos raises an eyebrow.

"Uh..." I blush. "Kratos, angel-cake, um... I don't think I ever told you about

my sister, did I?"

"...You have a sister..."

"Yeah! It's Cacoa!" Lloyd cries. "I have an aunt!"

"What?" Kratos' face has paled.

"Uh...I'm guessing you realize that Chocolat's your niece..." I blush.

"..."

"And my gramps is alive!" Lloyd cries.

That's it, that kid is GROUNDED.

"What? You mean-"

"...Uh...My dad wants to meet you...Just don't tell him you're older than

he is." I rub the back of my neck.

"...I have a father-in-law..." Kratos twitched. "And...I have to...meet him..."

"Uhm...Kratos...If you don't want to meet him it's okay-"

"No, if you want me to I will..." he sighs.

"...DAD'S AFRAID OF MEETING HIS FATHER-IN-LAW!"

Kratos just gave his 'death-glare' to Lloyd, who has shut up.

"...Well, let's get going." I shrug.

"What?"

"I told them we'd be right back."

Kratos' eye is twitching. "...Then let's get it over with."

"Okay, you can take my rheaird and I'll walk home..." Genis says.

"It's fine." Kratos tells him. "I'll fly until I get close and then walk."

"Suit yourself Kratos." Genis shrugs.

The kid is leaving.

"See ya Genis!" Lloyd waves.

"Tell that witch I said to dye her hair!"

"She'll hit me!" Genis cries.

"Better you than me." I shrug.

"Hey!" the kid sighs and gets on his rheaird.

"Bye!" I wave as he flies off.

"...Let's get going." Kratos says.

"All right then." I smile as Lloyd takes out the rheaird.

There is a purple one and a red one...

"DIBS!" me and Lloyd point at the red one.

"Mom! Red is MY color!"

"Who cares? I'm your mother! You take the purple one!"

"No! You! Your favorite color is blue, right? Purple is CLOSE!"

"So? I want the red one! Now let me have my way before you're grounded!"

"...You're acting more like siblings than mother and child..." Kratos sighs.

"So?" me and Lloyd say in unison.

Well...here we are...C.C. said to meet her in the market so we could go

to her house. Whoah...Kratos looks like he's on death row or something...

Now. Where IS C.C.?

"Hi Chocolat!" Lloyd calls.

"Hiya!" She runs over. "About time you got here! Mom's over here-"

Chocolat looks at Kratos and then at Lloyd. "...Wait...he's your dad...right?"

"Yeah." Lloyd nods.

"...YOU'RE my uncle? Aren't you like...the guy who was from-?"

"WAS." Kratos interrupts. "Now, where is your mother?"

"Over here." Chocolat leads us down a path.

"...Kratos, you don't have to be so stressed out..." I whisper to him.

"...I'm not a people person."

"Or a family person, or an animal person, or a merciful person, or a humble

person-" Lloyd says.

"You take after me in the last one." Kratos glares at him.

"So?" my son shrugs.

"Uh...Sorry to interuppt you, but we're here." Chocolat says.

"Thanks Chocolat." I smile.

"No problem." she opens the door to the house. "Mom! Grampa! I'm

home!"

C.C. is stirring around some soup, now she's put it down and come over.

"Annie! I'm glad you made it!" she hugs me.

I return the hug. "Of course I did!"

Lloyd sniffs the air. "That smells good, what is it?"

"That young'in, is your aunt's special recipe for stew." Dad says as he

hobbles into the room.

"Hi pop." I smile and give him a hug.

"Nice to see you Annie." he hugs me back and then hobbles over to Kratos.

"Uh-oh..." Lloyd and Chocolat say.

"...It's the 'father meets his son-in-law' feud..." Chocolat whispers.

"QUICK! TO THE HILLS!"

Lloyd just took off with Chocolat out the door! THAT IS IT! Lloyd is

grounded for a month, and I'm going to tell Chocolat I'll take her on a

shopping spree but never do it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

"..." Dad is examining Kratos.

"..." Kratos is staring down at Dad.

"...So, YOU'RE the young'in who got hitched to my little girl?"

I snort. 'Young'in'? Oooohhh boy! Wait, does Kratos even know what

'hitched' means?

"You mean I married her? Yes, that is correct." he tells Dad.

"...You talk funny." Dad blinks.

Oh God! I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing! C.C. is blushing

too! Kratos looks like he wants to commit suicide. He better not! I mean, he

can't leave me with two kids!

**Anna: Wasn't that kind of short?  
**

**Me: Hey! I had writer's block. Take it or leave it.**

**Anna: ...What are you going to do to Kratos?  
**

**Me: What EVER gave you the idea I would do something to him? **

**Anna: Maybe it's the notebook behind your back labeled 'Evil things to **

**do to poor characters in various fanfiction'.**

**Me: Uh... (Throws notebook away.) What do you mean?**

**Anna: ...Help me.**


	6. Tension

**You know, I got Tales of Phantasia! It's cool. Though no one is as cool **

**as Kratos in it... At least Mint is not as blonde as Colette! Cress is cute **

**though, not Chester, he's ugly. I feel sorry about his sister though, she **

**was so adorable! I keep dying when these two golems ambush me, **

**dang.**

**Anna: Are you gonna keep ranting about your new obsession, or say **

**the disclaimer?**

**Me: Do I have a choice? (Blink.)**

**Anna: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Tension**

Have had pleasant talk with C.C. as I help her with dinner. While

Kratos leans against the wall, dad sits in a chair, and they stare at each other.

I'm very worried.

"Uhm...Dad, why don't you go find Lloyd and Chocolat?" I suggest.

"Why?" he answers, not looking away from Kratos.

"Uhm..." I bite my lip. "Kratos, why don't you go check out the armory

shop?"

"No thank you. Their weapons are very poor."

"Uh..." C.C. tries to help. "Pop, could you get the kids? It's almost time to

eat."

"..." Dad and Kratos are still glaring at each other.

I moan. "Dammit..."

"Pop did the same thing when I got married..." C.C. whispers.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well...Rob was kind of ...cowardly at times, at the 'stare' phase, he made an

excuse to leave."

Well, that's helpful.

"...How are you going to tell Pop you married a four-thousand-year-old

Cruxis angel?" C.C. whispers.

"You knew about that?" I gasp.

"Well...Chocolat found out and she told me...I'm guessing Lloyd told her."

That kid is worse than dead. I'm going to find his baby pictures and

put them up all over town.

"Listen C.C., we CAN NOT tell dad..." I whisper.

"Yes, he'd probably have a heart attack..." C.C. sighs.

I look over at the Kratos and dad. "We have to do something before they

do."

"I agree, or they'll move to the 'challenge' phase."

"What's that?"

"When Pop and Kratos will try to outdo the other."

"Like-?"

"...I'll go fetch the youngins!" Dad's hobbling toward the door.

"That's not necessary. I'll find them." Kratos walks toward the door.

"Nope, I'll find them. You get a locatin' sense when you get older, youngin!"

"Then Kratos can probably find a scale in the ocean." I whisper to C.C.

C.C. starts to snicker into her hand as Kratos sighs.

"I'll find them. You should sit down." my angel shakes his head.

"Are you sayin' I'm too old to do anything?"

"Not exactly. ...Maybe too feeble." Kratos rolls his eyes.

That did it, C.C. and I gasped. This would get ugly.

"FEEBLE? FEEBLE?" Dad cries. "Listen here youngin'!"

That stupid father of mine stuck his cane in Kratos' face, but he didn't flinch.

"I could do anythin' better than you if I felt like it!"

"...Of course you could. Just sit down and relax while I find the juveniles of

our family." I swear, he forced 'our'.

"No thanks! I'll find 'em!" Dad hobbles out the door.

"Right." Kratos follows.

"Oh crap." I bash my head against the wall.

"And thus, it begins..." C.C. sighs.

"C.C., what'll happen after this?" I ask.

"Well... for a few days they'll compete with doing...everything, and then

they'll move to the part where Pop knows he's beat, so he'll try to discredit

Kratos." C.C. counts off on her fingers. "Then he'll know that doesn't work

and he will move on to trying to make Kratos' life a living hell."

"Then?" I ask.

"Then they either end up being friends, with mutual respect, or they hate each

other and whenever we have a get-together we have to make sure one of them

isn't there."

Wow, that sucks. Sheesh, maybe I should've told dad I was a

widow... Hm? The door's opened, Chocolat and Lloyd are here.

"Hi mom!" Chocolat chirps.

"What's for dinner?" Lloyd walks over to the pot.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! He doesn't say HI, he goes right to the food! Jerk.

"Hello, where's Pop and Kratos?" C.C. asks.

"We didn't see them." Chocolat shrugs.

"Dad's coming." Lloyd says.

"How do you know that-"

Kratos walks in.

"Damn your stupid angel senses." Chocolat growls at Lloyd.

HAH! Lloyd stuck his tounge at her and she grabbed and then yanked

it! Maybe my niece isn't so bad.

"AH! MAH HUNG! MAH HUNG!" Lloyd cries.

I stop myself from laughing. "So...Kratos, where's dad?"

"He's...about five seconds away." he says after listening a second.

Five...four...three...two...one-

"How did 'ya get back here first?" Dad hobbles in, angy looking.

C.C. whistles. "Wow."

"..." Kratos sighs.

"Uh...Krattie, can you set the table?' I blush.

"I'll do it Annie!" Dad says immediately.

"She asked me. I'm her husband."

Lloyd and Chocolat are staring. "Uh-oh, looks like we didn't miss the

feud..."

"Don't you DARE leave again!" I point my finger at them.

"Uh-oh, mad aunt. Should we go with mad aunt/mom, or with fighting

father/uncle and grampa?"

"Would you go with BRIBING aunt/mom?" I raise an eyebrow.

Lloyd and Chocolat stare...and are now sitting at the table, with little

innocent looks on their faces. Suck-ups.

"Good kids." I roll my eyes.

"I'll set the table-" Dad tries to take the plates.

"No, you'll drop them, give them here."

"I can do it myself!"

"Of course you can, now give me them."

Wow. My dad and KRATOS are trying to wrench plates from eachother's

hands. I need some popcorn. ...Or maybe a salad with ranch dressing, or a

piece of cheesecake, or...that's it!

"Kratos? Do you think you could run and get me some chocolate-mint ice

cream?"

Everyone stares.

"What? I want some ice cream!" I blink.

It's odd book, everyone is staring at me. All I did was ask for a dessert in the

middle of a fight! Sheesh, you'd think that was...WEIRD or something!

"Oh...cravings..." C.C. laughs.

"...I'll be right back Anna. Lloyd, help your grandfather with the table."

"Why me? Why can't Chocolat do it?" Lloyd looks at C.C. "Why me?"

"Uh..."

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't make me do it!" Chocolat cries.

"All I asked you to do was set the table..." Kratos sighs as he leaves.

"Oh!" I call after him. "Get apple slices too! The green kind!"

Sheesh, my family has staring-issues.

**Me: Wait...Chocolate-mint...CHOCOLAT, MINT! Heh! It's like a pun **

**or something!**

**Anna: Why do you plauge me with cravings?**

**Me: I feel like it! Hee! Review!**


	7. Household

**Chapter seven! Yay!**

**Anna: You do that alot.**

**Me: Oh shut up Anna. You know, I saw 'White Noise' and the ghost **

**lady's name was Anna! Dude...and you WERE dead...**

**Anna: ...Okay...you are just scaring me now...**

**Me: That's what everyone says! n.n **

**Anna:...FREAKYanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Household**

Scrub scrub scrub. Doing dishes sucks. Well, someone has to do

them, C.C. would but she's cleaning up-...uh, I'll get to that in a moment.

Kratos is chewing out Lloyd and Chocolat, and Dad is laughing his head off.

You see, at dinner, something happened... We were all sitting down for

dessert, (Which was chocolate pudding by the way...yum...) when Dad said

'Hey, something's moving in here!'. We were like, 'That's it, he's gone

senile.' when something jumped out of his bowl! It was a strange thing that

Kratos told me was a gnomlette.

'Hiya peoples! Nice grub!' it licked the chocolate of his face and

burped. We were staring when it started tapdancing across the table, 'Da ba

dat! Dancing on a table full of pudding and glass! You better give me some

or I'll kick your-' needless to say, this didn't go over well. C.C. grabbed a

broom and tried to smack it. This led to the creature jumping off the table

and into a bag of flour in the corner, the powder splashed over us and we all

looked like...well...ghosts. ...Is it just me, or does my life slap me in the

face? ...It does, I said 'my life'.

After much running around, we caught the gnomlette and threw it out

as it said several colorful words. Then, three people started laughing their

heads off, Dad, Chocolat, and Lloyd. 'WHOO HOO! I told you that it'd

work!' Lloyd and Chocolat exchanged a high-five. This basically brings us to

where we are no- Hey, how the hell am I writing in here and doing dishes at

the same time? ...Maybe it's because I just finished. Oh. I'll go see how the

kids are doing.

"-Irresponsible, crude, immature, absolutely childish and downright

atrocious!"

Whoah, I've never seen Kratos mad in the way that leaves the victims

ALIVE!

Lloyd and Chocolat are practically cringing. Wow, you'd think they

were about to die or something.

"B-but dad-" Lloyd stutters.

"Don't fry us Uncle Kratos!" Chocolat hides behind Lloyd.

"I'm not going to 'fry' you. You two are old enough to know better than what

you did. I expect you both to go in and apologize to Cacoa, or-"

"You'll reduce us to ashes with judgement?" Chocolat cringes.

"...Just go inside." Kratos shakes his head.

"Thank you for sparing us mighty angel!" Chocolat does a phony bow.

Don't try it kid.

"...If you make that remark again I swear I WILL use judgement."

"Uh...BYE!" Chocolat just ran into the house, who can blame her?

"Wow, I haven't seen you threaten someone that seriously since...Kvar." I

shrug.

"The last one he seriously threatened was Mithos. ...Or was it Zelos?" Lloyd

scratches his head. "Yeah, it was Zelos."

That reminds me...

"Hey Lloyd. Could you do me a favor?" I smile.

"Does it involve me dying?"

"No. See...I want you to-" I whisper the rest.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"...I'm going to help clean up." Kratos walks inside the house.

"But, SERIOUSLY mom?" Lloyd says again.

I grin and then nod. Oh yeah I'm serious! Heheheheh.

"...I'll be back in a bit mom." Lloyd copies my evil grin and runs off.

I love that kid. Maybe I won't ground him. ...Nah, I'll ground him. What's the

fun of not doing that? Meanwhile...

"Kratos?" I say as I walk in.

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you think you could get me something?"

"...What?"

"Kratos, I want you to get me a sewing kit."

"What? Why?" his eyes widen.

"I want to make something for the little embryo in my stomach." I point to

my starting-to-swell belly.

"...All right. I suppose there's still a shop open." Kratos walks out.

Okay...now what? Hm...I suppose I'll talk to Chocolat, she is my niece after

all. ...Wow, book, did you know there was a desian almost as ugly as Kvar?

She said his name was 'Magnius' and he apparently had anger-issues. I think

all of those grand cardinals had issues. Let's see...from what I

know...

Rodyle was drug-dependent, Pronyma would kill anyone for saying

she had a wrinkle, Magnius was just crazy, Kvar was a cold-hearted-

swindling-lying-all-around-asshole, and...I heard this from Kratos...

Forcystus was scared of squirrels! That's just...hilarious! Come on!

SQUIRRELS? The next thing they're going to tell me is that Mithos was

terrified of scissors- Holy crap. Chocolat just told me he was! Says she

heard it from Lloyd. Somehow I'm not as suprised as I thought I would be...

What REALLY gets me mad is that some gay kid's the one who got me

killed!

Oh, Lloyd just came in. With a grin on his face.

"Ooohhhh moooommmmmm! I've got something!"

Lloyd has just handed me a good two dozen feathers. Orange feathers. I

imagine Zelos is whimpering in pain about now. Oh what I would pay to-

...Lloyd just handed me a picture of Zelos whimpering in pain...Okay, he's

not grounded. I thank him and stash the feathers somewhere. Now for the

second phase of my plan. I wonder how much I would have to pay Chocolat

to pluck a couple from Lloyd...? ... Apparently not much. I just waited for an

hour or two and now I'm sewing about three of Lloyd's feathers onto a quilt.

Nice. Who could I pay to pluck Colette...?

Maybe I'll just ask. I mean, she'll probably go: Oh Mrs. Anna! Take as

many as you want! I don't mind!' Kind of...sad really. I could probably get

someone to get a few from Yuan- On second thought, I'll do it myself. It's

been a good nineteen years since I've beat the crap out of him. He won't hurt

me, because Kratos and Lloyd will kill him if he does! About Kratos...no

way in hell am I going to force any feathers from him...Oh damn. That son of

mine just scattered my thoughts. He's going on about something like 'How

could you! Do you know how much that hurt? All for a stupid qui-' blah

blah blah. I'm tired. Good night book.

**Anna: You get a kick out of making me a trouble-maker, don't you?**

**Me: Yeah, actually.**

**Anna:...How AM I going to pluck Kratos?**

**Me: Hm...I dunno. Does anyone have any suggestions? Let us hear **

**them! Thanks!**


	8. Shenanigans in Town

**Chapter...eight! Yay! You know, I'm thinking about writing a 'self-**

**insertion' story. I know they're SERIOUSLY cliched, but I REALLY **

**  
want to... and I already wrote a bit and it's pretty dang good. Should **

**I?**

**Anna: NO! DO NOT!**

**Me: Why?**

**Anna: I can't allow you to torture anyone else!  
**

**Me:...Jerk. I own nothing! ...And seriously, should I?**

**Shenanigans in Town**

Oh boy. Dad has officially entered the 'discredit' phase. He's spent the

last half hour pointing out (Or trying to point out.) Kratos' flaws. I'm

like...dad, we already have a seventeen-year-old, we're not going to split up

now. But he's so stubborn! Just like- ...Lloyd. Speaking of which, where is

that pest? Hm...Nope, not out here...

"Dad, C.C., I'm going to take a walk."

"Annie? If you see Chocolat, please tell her to come home." C.C. says.

"Okay sis." I call back.

Ah...home...I haven't really been able to see it all since I got here. I can't

believe they made a statue of Lloyd. I'm so proud of him. ...But never tell

him I said that.

I wonder if the trading shop is sti- ...YOU. ARE. KIDDING. ME.

They made a statue of RAINE! RAINE! What psychologicaly ill drug-addict

would want to make one of HER? Ugh...Oh well...The trading shop is still

here. I might as well see if they have anything cute to buy. OH! How

ADORABLE! Baby bibs with little chibi Undines and Gnomes! SO CUTE!

Damn. I wish I knew what the kid was gonna be... Hell! I'll buy one of each!

Plus, if it's a girl she can wear both! Hee! ...Did I just giggle? OH GOD!

MOOD SWINGS!

AHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaa, ... I want a soda.

Damn. They only sell lemonade. Oh well, it works. ...I wonder where

Lloyd is? ...ACK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Can't you see I'm

walkin- Presea?

"Mrs. Aurion? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Uh...Hi Presea. I'm just browsing." I shrug.

"I see."

"What are you doing here?"

"...Genis' birthday is tommorow so I-"

"WHAT? It IS? Oh crap! My first friend and I don't even know his

birthday!"

"...You are in a store. Just find something." Presea points out.

Oh...I feel stupid now.

"Uh...Oh yeah...What are you getting him?"

"...Something..." she says.

"...'Something' what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"...I'd say get him a book."

"Ooh... Something you want to keep secret. Fine. Thanks for the tip

though."

"You're welcome. We are hosting a suprise party for him at Altamira. Lloyd

knows, he should be able to take you there."

Then she walked away. ...Seriously, what DID she get Genis? ...She SO likes

him. She may be a little old- What the HELL am I saying?

...Okay. Books. Lesee...Boring. Boring. Boring. ...AH HAH! Here

we go! 'Progidy's Guide to Kicking Ass'! PERFECT! Now that I've done

that I can find those annoying kids of my family! Dang, I should've asked if

Presea had seen them. Oh well... I'll use my mother's intuition. ...Anytime

now...annnyyyyttiimme...Intuition sucks. I'll use my head. ...I've got it!

Lloyd's probably at a restuarant! ...Yep. He is. Take that intuition! NYAH

NYAH!

"Lloyd!"

He turns. "Hi mom. I was just getting a snack."

"Lloyd, how come you didn't tell me Genis' birthday was tommorow?"

Well, what do you know, he forgot!

He's actually in a panic going 'AAH! What do I get him?' Sheesh. I

thought I over-reacted.

"...Lloyd, come on. Tell me you have a VAGUE idea of what he wants!"

"Uh...a book I guess."

"I already got him one." I sigh.

"Crap. I'll have to make something then...I know! I'll make a figurine of

Presea!"

Must...not...laugh...! Mmpph!

"S-sure, you do that Lloyd." I snicker.

"I better get started if I want it done in time!"

Lloyd ran out, leaving the waitress going 'Hey! What am I suppossed

to do with this?'

Lloyd ordered a cheeseburger. ...I couldn't let it go to waste.

"Yum. That was great." I lick my fingers.

"Okay, 150 gald please."

WHAT?

"Holy crap! That's expensive!" I cry.

"Tough luck. Pay up." the lady says.

"Uh..."

Crap, only a hundred gald...

"Uhm...do you have a 'mother of the world's hero' discount?"

"Nope." the lady shakes her head.

"Well that sucks! My son goes through the trouble of saving your lives and

you can't even give a discount to his mom? Sheesh!"

"Sorry lady, a business is a business."

Oh crap. Come on...think...excuse...uh...

"Mrs. Anna? HI MRS. ANNA!"

...That's it. God hates me. Is cheating death really that bad? It's not like I

ASKED to come back as an astral-whatsit! ...Maybe I should have stayed

dead...

"Colette?" I stare.

"Hiya Mrs. Anna!" the blonde waves.

...Wait a minute...this might not be so bad...

"Colette, do you think you can loan me a little gald?" I ask.

"How much Mrs. Anna?" she blinks.

"Fifty."

"Sorry, I only have ten!" she grins.

...I hate her. The only thing that could be worse is if Zelos showed up-

...GOD DOES HATE ME! WAAAAAHHHHHH! That idiot philanderer

just- Huh? What's that? The waitress is in the 'Zelos Fanclub'? ...YAY! GOD

LOVES ME!

**Anna: Wow. My life is weird.**

Me: You know, I like to use your family as muses! Lloyd's the 

**muse for my 'Grandkid' story, and Kratos is one for 'Tales of **

**Redheads'! In fact, I think I'll randomly bring Cheresea here!**

**Anna: Who the heck is Cheresea?**

**(Cheresea appears.)**

**Cheresea: Where the heck am I? **

**Me: Cheresea, Anna, Anna, Cheresea. Anna, this is your **

**grandaughter!**

**Anna: W-WHAT?  
**

**Cheresea: Grama? Aren't you ...dead?  
**

**Me: Oh yeah...I forgot, different stories and timelines...whoops. This **

**didn't happen!**

**(Uses memory deletion thing from Men in Black.)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Operation Pluck Cruxis!

**Me: The chapter you've all been waiting for! Now Anna will do the **

**impossible! She will PLUCK KRATOS AND LIVE!**

**Anna: Oh boy...**

**Me: And she will pluck Yuan also!**

**Anna: That's better.**

**Me: Thanky to all who gave suggestions!**

**Anna: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Operation Pluck Cruxis**

Well, we just landed in Altamira and Kratos is STILL mad! Huh? Oh,

you see...before we left I kinda...did something. That most certaintly did

NOT involve Colette, feathers, tweezers, and an empty promise of a fluffy

puppy. ...Okay, maybe it did. Come on! The blonde doesn't mind! ...Maybe

that's because she still thinks I'm going to get her the puppy... I'll cross that

bridge when I come to it. Anyway, we're going to the beach area where

Genis is going to have his party. But of course, he still doesn't know it...

Hey! What do you know! It's ponytail!

"Hello Kratos, Lloyd...Anna." he narrows his eyes.

Oh crap, you don't think he remembers the time I dyed his cape orange...?

"Uh...Hiya Yuan!" I blush.

"...If you weren't Kratos' wife, you'd be dead."

"Well duh, I'd still be an astral-whatsit stalking a short kid." I roll my eyes.

"That's true..." Lloyd laughs.

Hey...hello opprotunity! Yuan and Kratos in one place... I got it! The perfect

plan! Let's see...if I could somehow, ...persuade, Yuan...

"Come on guys! Raine said we have to be there by noon!" Lloyd nags.

...I'm back book. Sorry I had to stop writing in you. Anyway, now the

party's started. Everyone's hanging out and laughing and junk an- What's

this? ...Raine is...scared of water? ...Hold on for a second while I dance

around and say 'YES!YES!YES!' This will be GREAT! Oh...better stick to

plucking the feather's first. Lesee... where's ponytail?

"Hey, Yuan." I say.

"Get away from me woman." he snaps.

"Oh come on! I'm sure that the renegades don't even remember the pictures

of you in a wedding dress!"

Yuan's eye is twitching. I guess I was wrong.

"...Listen...wanna have some fun?" I wink.

"What are you scheming?" he narrows his eyes again.

"Oh I was just thinking..."

My GOD! He actually did it! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Huh? Oh!

Yuan had a tomato! And he was shoving it at Kratos going 'Isn't the tomato

PRETTY?' Kratos was backing away and he looked as scared as hell! While

he was preoccupied, he...well...somehow tripped over a

...CONVENIENTLY placed rock. Which was most certainly not there

because I put it there! Kratos tripped over it and Yuan 'accidently' dropped

the tomato into my husband's mouth.

Now Kratos is beating the hell out of Yuan and the half-elf's feathers

are flying everywhere. So...since they just HAPPENED to be there, I

collected them. ...And now Kratos just fell asleep. Why? It's not because I

drugged the tomato if that's what you're wondering... So, since he just

HAPPENS to be asleep... Oh! This one's nice and soft! Cushy! Oh! This

one's sparkly- wait, they're all sparkly... Oh well. I got all I need for the quilt

now! n.n What the-? Uh-oh...Yuan's mad...

"YOU! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Duh." I roll my eyes.

Uh-oh...Ponytail's coming toward me with a crazed look...

"Hey! Yuan, stop!" Lloyd gets in between us.

"But she-! She-! Don't you REALIZE what she DID?"

"That she conned you and dad? In a way that got you beat up? Yeah."

"Come on! It was funny!" I say.

"It was, you gotta admit." Genis snickers.

"Grrrr..." Yuan stomps off.

"...Hey, ...could you pluck Zelos too?" Sheena asks.

"Lloyd already did."

"AH!" Zelos curls into a fetal position. "So...much...pain..."

"Want pictures?" I hold some out to the ninja, who takes them in .2 seconds.

"GOLD! PURE GOLD!" she cries.

"...Should I heal Kratos?" Raine asks.

I shrug. ...Kratos is awake now...

"Ugh...What...happened?" he sits up.

OH CRAP! I DIDN'T HIDE THE FEATHER'S THAT I TOOK FROM

HIM! OH KLAGIT!

"Anna..." He growls.

"Uh...Kratos? Angel-cake? I uh...Just...uh..."

"Anna! Why do you keep doing these idiotic childish things? You keep

having drastic emotional changes and it's like-"

"I'm pregnant?" I narrow my eyes.

Kratos seems to have deflated.

"...Yes...of course. I...I'm..."

Lloyd takes out a video camera. "History is being made!"

Kratos sends him a glare and then whispers. "...I'm sorry."

Genis is going around with a megaphone.

"ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE! KRATOS HAS PULLED A COLETTE

AND SAID SORRY! REMEMBER WHERE YOU WERE AT THIS

MOMENT! THIS IS SOMETHING TO TELL YOUR

GRANDCHILDREN! THIS IS SOMETHING-"

"'This is something that's making me go deaf!" Raine cries and

smacks him.

"OOoOOWWWWW!" Genis moans.

"...That still wasn't any reason to pluck me Anna." Kratos says.

"All right all right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Happy?"

Ooohh...Cake! Yum... Is it- WHAT THE HECK? COCONUT? WHO THE

HELL LIKES COCONUT? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-

"Here you go Anna."

Genis just handed me a slice of Key Lime cheesecake... I love that kid.

**Me: Anna now has all the feathers! Cool. That'll be one nice quilt!**

**Anna: Yum. Cheesecake.**

**Me: Hey, do you know the history of the 'F' Word? It's really funny. If **

**you want to hear it, go to Or tell me and I'll send it to **

**you. Oh and...how Anna got Kratos' feather's was a blending of all the **

**suggestions given. I couldn't decide on ONE so I blended them. Hee.**


	10. Discovery This is a short Chapter

**Welcome! Today is kind of a 'write as you go because you have major WB' chapter.**

**Anna: Oh boy... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

**Discovery**

Stitch stitch stitch, yay! It's almost done! Wow, it really sparkles... I hope our kid likes sparkly

things. Lloyd did. I mean, why else would he stick his head in a toilet to get a shiny pebble? That was

so freaking hilarious... Kratos almost had a heart-attack though. Lloyd almost suffocated- hey, maybe

that's why he's such a moron! I mean, it's not like I dropped him on his head five times when he was a

baby. ...Okay, I lied, but...come on! Whew, I'm exhausted. I think I'll take a break. Kratos and Lloyd

are back working on the house, and I'm still visiting Dad, C.C., and Chocolat. Yawn ... I think I'll

take a nap ... AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! I'm in SO MUCH TROUBLE! When I was sleeping, Dad read

you! And now his eye is twitching and he looks ready to explode, Oh God, don't tell me he read-

"KRATOS IS A FOUR-THOUSAND-YEAR-OLD ANGEL?"

OF course...

"Uh, uh, d-dad? Just calm down-"

"HE'S AN ANGEL? AND HE'S FOUR-THOUSAND-YEARS OLD?"

"Yeah... about that 'I promise I'll never marry an older man' thing I said when I was a teen..."

"He worked for CRUXIS?"

"Well... yeah, but he joined up with Lloyd and took down M- Yggdrasill."

"AIR! AIR!" Dad runs to a window and sticks his head out it.

Oh boy... I'm glad I tore the page that said 'Kratos killed me' out...

"Pop." C.C. tries to calm him down. "It's all right-"

"I always thought I'd have a heart attack if you married someone my age! But someone older

than anyone on the PLANET?"

"That's not true..." I blush. "Yuan's just as old, and the summon spirits are older too."

"Okay then, the only HUMAN older than anyone else on the planet!"

"...I guess I'm wrong if I think you'll ever let me forget this?" I sigh.

"Yep."

Damn. Please oh please someone distract him so I can run like hell until he calms down!

"Hi guys! What's up? Guess what? Someone's pet basilisk got loose!"

Chocolat, you are a very bright, wonderful, caring, and resourceful person. I run out the door and

Chocolat winks at me as I run by. Saved by a lie. Thank the summon spirits!

...Whew, I think I'm far enough now. I'm on top of the Chapel's roof. They'll never find me up

here. ...Wow, the view is gorgeous from here! Kinda wish there was someone to share it with...

"Anna? What're you doing up there?"

Hm? Ah! It's Genis!

"Uh... nothing..." I look away.

"Right..." Genis says and climbs up the roof to me. "What's wrong?"

"...Okay okay... my Dad found out about Kratos..."

"HOLY CRAP!" Genis gasps. "You are so dead!"

"Thanks Genis, I wanted to hear that. ...Again." I say dryly.

"S-sorry..." the kid blushes. "Don't worry, he'll get used to it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Lloyd took it hard when he found out his father was a four-thousand-year-old angel, but he's

fine with it now. And you were shocked at first too, right?"

I nod. "Of course I was."

"But now, you're fine with it too." Genis smiles. "If your dad is anything like you or Lloyd, he should

warm up to the idea in no time."

Wow. That kid is REALLY smart sometimes.

"I guess you're right...Thanks." I smile.

"Don't mention it." Genis grins. "Talking to you gave me an excuse to get away from-"

"GENIS! Where are you? You have piano lessons!" Uh-oh... it's the witch.

Genis flinches. "Uh... I gotta go..."

He hops off the roof and then runs away. "Hope you survive!" I yell after him.

"Me too!" he yells back.

Such a brave kid. Weird, but brave. ...I suppose I better get off the roof now-, wait, I can't jump off

like I did before! I might hurt the fetus... WHY didn't I get a ladder? Aw crap.

"Anna? What are you doing up there?"

Kratos! Good timing my angel!

"Uh... sightseeing?" I answer.

"...Let me help you down." Kratos sighs.

He jumps straight up onto the roof and then lands on his feet.

"Show off." I mutter.

"Heh." he wraps his arms around me and then he jumps right off the roof.

"Ack!" I cry.

"It's all right, you're fine." he says as he lets me go.

"...Kratos... uhm... my dad kind of-" I stutter.

"He found out about me, didn't he?" Kratos sighs.

"Yeah..." I blush. "I'm so sorry..."

"I can't say I blame him. If I was normal, and Lloyd ended up with an immortal angel, I would

probably kill myself."

"Don't say that!" I snap. "Just... don't."

"...Right, of course. I apologize, that's not exactly something to say to..."

"To someone you killed?" I finish. "It's all right Krattie, you had no choice."

"I know..." he says. "...I suppose I should leave now."

"Hm? Why?"

"Your father no doubt won't want me here."

"Come on, it'll be fine." I smile.

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do, in a day or two, the only thing he'll be worried about is that he called you 'youngin'."

"Well, ...I suppose so. He is your father after all." Okay... WHAT does he mean by that? Grr...

"What?" I hiss.

"...Let's get going." he changes the subject. Dang, he's lucky he's hot.

**Me: Sorry it's short...**

**Anna: Stop blaming everything on WB.**

**Me: Ah shut up Anna.**

**Anna: Review please.**

**Me: Oh, can you guys do me a favor? My cousin, sheena the summoner, is a newbie, and no **

**one's read her first story. For some reason you can only read it if you look at her profile. **

**Could you please read it? It's pretty good. She has a pickle named bob.**

**Anna:...A pickle...named bob... Is everyone in your family insane?  
**

**Me: WHO TOLD YO- Uh, no! On another note, I got the ToS soundtrack! **

**YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-(hour later)-AAYYYYYY!**

**Anna: My God, do you have a life at all?**

**Me:...No...T.T**


	11. Happy Mother's Day!

**Chappie eleven! Happy mother's day!**

**Anna: Mother's day? Sweet! I'm I gonna get something? Huh?**

**Me: Sheesh... Greedy...**

**Anna: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Mother's Day**

Wow. Genis was right, as usual. Dad said that even thought it freaked him out, he would accept

my choice to be with Kratos. Then he asked Kratos not to kill him for calling him a youngin. Lloyd

thought this was hilarious and laughed his head off... until Dad hit him with his cane. Ouch. Hm? Here

comes C.C...

"Annie? How are you?" she smiles.

"Uh... fine..." I blink. "What are you so happy about...?"

"Chocolat just gave me this!"

HO-LY CRAP! A GIANT BOX OF ASSORTED CANDY MINTS! WHAT THE-?

"Isn't this a BEAUTIFUL mother's day present?" C.C. smiles.

"Mother's day...?" I blink.

"Uh-huh!" she nods. "I have to go! Chocolat booked me at a spa!"

I stare with my mouth open as C.C. hurries out the door. Dad hobbles over.

"Heh!" he laughs. "And where's LLOYD I wonder? Bet he forgot!"

"Shut up dad." I hiss. "Or I'll get Kratos in here."

"Ooooh!" he rolls his eyes. "I'm so scared of my son-in-law."

"You are. He's an angel." I smirk.

"Hah hah." he frowns. "I'm just state'n the fact neither of them are around."

Damn. He's right. Sigh... I'm depressed. I'm going for a walk... Why does life hate me? Everywhere I

look, moms are all getting gifts, hugging their kids, kissing their husbands and then running off for the

spa. Since when does our town have a spa? Oh yeah... Zelos said somethng about it...

(Flashback.)

"Yes! I, the great Zelos Wilder am brining a spa to Sylvarant! And, since it would stop you from

plucking me again, I am having it built in Luin! Me and Regal are business buddies! A spa, a spa for all

my hunnies to flock to... Hehehehehehhe..."

(End flashback)

And then I hit him for some reason. Maybe because the fact he was there. Oh well. ...Wonder where

those idiot boys of my family are? They had better-

"Anna." Hey... Kratos sure shows up when I need him! My angel!

"Hi Kratos..." I smile.

"...I..." he sighs. "This is difficult..."

"What's difficult?"

HOLY SHIT! KRATOS GOT ME FLOWERS? And he's giving them to me in PUBLIC?

"..." he passes them to me and I take them.

"...Oh... You ANGEL!" I grin. "They're beautiful!" I kiss him on the cheek.

"..." he flushes in his 'don't-show-emotion-even-though-you're-blushing' way.

"Aw come on angel-cake." I smile. "It's not illegal to give something to your wife."

"...I also got you this..."

OH. MY. SUMMON. SPIRITS. An emerald encrusted bracelet... I love emeralds...

"...You shouldn't have..." I gape, unable to say anything else.

"Yes I should." he nods. "I owe you much more than this."

I slip the bracelet on. ...Aw hell, I'm gonna do this eventually.

SMOOCH!

I dropped the flowers, threw my arms around his shoulders and smooched him.

"..." he gapes at me, stunned.

"Hee... You're cute when you do that..." I smile.

"Mooooommmmm!"

Hey, it's that moron of a son of mine.

"There you are mom! I was up all night making this!" he hands me a box.

"Hm...?"

Oh... my... How sweet... Inside the box is a little wooden statue. A statue of me and Kratos sitting on

a tree stump (His arms around me), Lloyd sitting next to the stump and... hm? I'm holding a little

bundle...

"That's for when the baby's born." Lloyd says. "I'm going to carve the face in when my little

bro or sis actually gets here."

"Aw... Lloyd..." I smile.

"Read what it says on the bottom."

I turn the sculpture over to see an engraving. 'To the best mom since the Kharlan war'. Cute.

"Since the Kharlan war?" I smirk. "What about before that?"

"I don't know." Lloyd shrugs. "I don't know about dad's mom..."

"It should be 'To the best mom since the spirits appeared'." Kratos says. "My mother was-"

He cuts off when he realizes me and Lloyd are waiting to hear what he says.

"Your mother was? Come on, say it." I urge.

"...All right, but not the best." he says.

"That's it? Nothing juicy?" I whine.

"...Anna, sometimes you fusturate me." he shakes his head.

"Fusturate you? Hah." I laugh. "...Thanks for the gifts boys..."

"No problem mom!" Lloyd grins.

"...I'm taking you to dinner..." Kratos states.

"Really?" I blink. "You haven't taken me to dinner since you proposed!"

"...I'm... making up for lost time..." he says.

"There we go dad." Lloyd smiles. "Emotion is your friend. No more 'I'm-a-tightass-immortal-angel-"

"Who are you calling a tightass?" Kratos snaps.

"There we go! Emotion!"

(Later that day.)

...Flanior, huh? Cold. Veeeeerryryyy cold. Oh well, this is where the restuarant place is, hear it's

fancy. Lloyd's back in Iselia and Kratos is taking me to this place.

"Isn't it going to be a bit funny looking?" I laugh. "A pregnant woman in a fancy place?"

"I don't see how that's funny..." Kratos frowns.

"I dunno, it just seems a bit off." I shrug. "Sure you got enough for the bill?"

"Of course I do Anna. Have you ever known me to be unprepared?"

"Besides the time Kvar ambushed us and you killed me? No." I shake my head.

"Hmph."

Hey... nice place. Very nice place. Something smells great. ...Chicken maybe? We get seated at our

table and get the menu- HOLY SHIT! LOOK at these prices! Even Kratos is pale!

"..." he '...'s.

"Uhm... Can we afford this?" I ask him.

"We can... but... Nevermind. Enjoy yourself." he says.

"Uhm..." the waitress taps her foot. "Sorry, but could you decide already?"

Hm... Nothing good on this menu... Well, the steak seems nice. ...OH MY!

"Lasagna!" I say. "Double portions!"

"..." Kratos looks at me. "I forgot, that's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Duh." I roll my eyes. "What're you getting?"

"...I'll have the roast." he says, folding his menu up.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asks.

"Lemonade for me." I smile.

"Coffee I suppose." Kratos says.

"I'll be back in a minute." the waitress leaves.

"Coffee?" I blink. "COFFEE? Like you need coffee, you only SLEEP when you want to."

"Yes, but I enjoy drinking it." he nods.

"...You freak me out." I blink. "That freaks me out even more than when you ...told me..."

"Told you?" Kratos raises an eyebrow.

"You don't remember? It was like 'Let's get married! Oh yeah, I'm an immortal angel working for a

faggot, did I mention that?'"

Okay... it wasn't EXACTLY like that.

Kratos chuckles. "It seems so funny now that it's over."

"Yeah... Say, how hard was it to kill ol' faggdrasill anyway?" I ask.

"Fairly difficult." he says flatly. "But we won."

"You should've given him a good kick in the crotch for me." I smirk.

"Lloyd did do something of that like during the battle."

"Really? What'd he do?" I blink.

"He shoved his sword up Mithos'...prosterior."

HAH! My son shoved a stick of metal up that blonde faggots ass! That' PRICELESS!

"Your food is here." A waiter places the meal on the table.

WOW! That lasagna looks DELICIOUS! Yum...

"Excuse me ma'am..." the waitress asks me. "But... when the baby due?"

She is so lucky that I AM pregnant.

"A couple months." I shrug.

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" she wonders.

"No. But we're hoping for a boy." I nod.

"We are?" Kratos blinks. "I hope it's a girl myself..."

"What're you going to name it?" the waitress asks.

"Hm... I think 'Brenard'." I say.

"Brenard?" Kratos laughs. "Anna, that name was out of date even when I was a child."

"Well..." I blush. "...Oh shut up."

"He does have a point miss." The waitress says.

"I- Would you get out of here?" I snap.

"Sheesh. Sorry..." the lady leaves.

"Then what would be a better name?" I ask Kratos.

"...Perhaps... Caleb?" he suggests.

Dammit, how come he thinks of the good stuff...?

"What do you want to name it if it's a girl?" I ask.

"...I'm not sure." he frowns.

"We could name her Marble, after my mom."

"Hm.." he ponders. "... I like 'Christine'."

"Sounds like a blonde ballet girl in an opera."

"Have you been reading 'Phantom of the Opera'?" Kratos blinks.

Maybe... Aw come on. It gets boring at home, so I read play scripts...DON'T LAUGH DUMBASS!

**Anna: I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me: That makes it twenty-four times someones said that.**

**Anna: Seriously?**

**Me: Yeah. Five from you, four from my cousin, three from school, and twelve from reviewers **

**telling me to update.**

**Anna: Wow... **

**Me: I know.**


	12. Time Traveling Anyone?

**Chapter twelve! Oh... you're in for it Anna.**

**Anna: What for?**

**Me: Heheheheheheheeh... MWAHAHAHAHAHHAH!**

**  
Anna: I don't like the sound of that... Freakyanimegal456 owns **

**nothing.**

**Time Traveling Anyone?**

...Something weird's going to happen, I just know it. Something weird

and probably has to do with that idiot son of mine. I just know i- WHAT

THE HELL? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! DAMMIT!

Where am I? Huh? This isn't Luin! The grass is way too tall and- what the

hell is that army of a thousand soldiers coming right- HOLY CRAP! I

LANDED IN A WAR! Only one thing to do... run like a scared rabbit.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE? And- holy crap! Is that purple thing in

the sky Derris-Kharlan? HOLY SHIT! I'M IN THE KHARLAN WAR-

"Ugh!" OWWW! I ran into someone!

"What are you doing here? You have to run!" the kid helps me up.

"I'm sorry it's just- MITHOS?" HOLY CRAP! MITHOS!

"How'd you know my name?" he gasps.

Hey, some other people are running up- KRATOS?

"Mithos! What are you doing? We have to get out of- Who's this?"

... Oookaay... I'm writing in you again. We managed to get away from the

army... and now I'm wondering how I've ended up four-thousand years

before I was even born. Pre-angelic Kratos and Yuan are suspicious of me.

And pre-insane Mithos won't stop nagging me. ...And that lady... is that

Martel? Wow, she's cool, how did they want COLETTE as her vessel...?

"Who are you?" Kratos asks again.

If you keep nagging me, someone who will make your life hell in the present.

"I don't like the looks of her." Yuan says.

This from a guy with a ponytail.

"Yeah! And that's one ugly dress!" Ah-hah! I KNEW Mithos was gay!

"Mithos! Leave her alone!" Martel says.

"She could be a spy-" Kratos starts.

"I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

HOLY CRAP! Martel just paralyzed them with fear! AWESOME! I'm a fan.

"...I'm sorry ma'am." she turns to me. "But... are you... pregnant?"

She's lucky I am. Damn increasing girth.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh dear..." Martel frowns. "We can't let her be out in this battlefield..."

"Her fault for getting out here." Yuan shrugs. "Let her get killed."

Note to self: Shave him bald, burn cape, and sing 'dude looks a lady' to him.

"We can't do that!" Martel cries. "You jerk!"

"...It is her fault for getting messed up in this." Kratos shrugs.

Oh no. You did NOT just say that! That's it! You're changing the diapers!

"WHAT? YOU JERK!" SMACK!

Huh? Everyone's staring at me, like I just did something no one would dare-

"You slapped Kratos!" Mithos gasps.

Kratos is gaping at me, stunned. "..."

"What?" I blink. "I slapped him, big deal."

"..." Yuan gets out a book. "Year 1992, Kratos is slapped, and slapper

lives."

Wow, 1992? It's like 5996 in the present... oh well. Hey! What's happening?

OH CRAP! It's the same thing that happened before! THUMP!

"AAHHH! That hurts!"

Huh? Where am I-? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no! NONONO! The

Iseliea ranch! NONONO!

"There you are inferior being!"

Was that-? Kvar? Oh NO, NONONO.

"I've finally found you! Now I shall- wait... what happened to her exsphere?"

"Lord Kvar!" a desian! "We've found the angelus project! She's over there!"

Oh shit. I landed on the day I died. Well, since they're confused right now...

"TAKE THIS ASSHOLE!" I kick Kvar where it hurts.

MWAHAHAHAAHH! The asshole is still stunned in pain while I run away!

SAFE! YES!- Oh boy, the shiny lights and falling, I'm somewhere else again.

Where am I now? Huh... it looks like... Palmacosta? Hey! It's Sheena! Over

there by that steamboat- hey, wasn't that destroyed? HOLY CRAP! Kratos,

Lloyd, Genis, the witch and the blonde are coming!

I LANDED DURING THEIR JOURNEY! MUST RUN! MUST NOT

SCREW UP TIMELINE! ... Whew... can't see me in this barrel I'm hiding

in. OH CRAP! They're walking past here- What? What are they saying...?

"...I wonder if my parents cared about me..." Lloyd sighs, talking to Colette

about her 'Father' Remiel.

Of course I care about you! Oh... I feel like an ass...

"I'm sure they did." Kratos-? Oh yeah... he didn't tell Lloyd at this time...

"Yeah..." Lloyd looks at the exsphere that took my life. "...I sure miss them."

Aw crap, all the sentimental trash... ARGH! That's it! Lloyd's not

grounded... but Kratos is still in trouble. I wonder if I'll even get back to my

own time- speak of swiss cheese! I'm back!

"Hey! Mom!" Lloyd comes into sight. (See, I was sitting by the

fountain.) "There you are!"

"Lloyd, were you playing with the eternal sword again?" I hiss.

"Uh... no?"

"LIAR! I just went through three different time periods because of you!"

"Oh shit." he pales. "Uh... I'm gonna go over there-"

"Lloyd. Come over here for a second. I need to tell you something."

Lloyd nervously walks over, he looks scared. Very scared.

"...Lloyd. I want to tell you before I regain my sanity. ...I'm ...proud of

you." I sigh, it's hard to do this...

"What-? What brought this on?"

"Well... seeing you do something in a PREVIOUS TIME PERIOD

(Thinks he gets the hint?) Made me realize I should appreciate you every

once in a while..." I sigh.

"Thanks mom." Lloyd smiles.

"Give me a hug!"

"Wha-?"

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze. He didn't expect this. I bet he

doesn't expect this either. SPLOOSH!

"AAHHH! MOM!"

Isn't it fun to hug someone and then throw them in water? Never done it? I

feel bad for you. Try it. Hey authoress! Dunk your little cousin!

(Me: I want to Anna, trust me, I do.)

"What did you do this time Anna?" Kratos is walking over.

"Oh yes. Kratos?" I hiss.

"...Yes?" Wow, I think he's actually scared.

Good.

SMACK! "That's for trying to leave me behind!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Hey, where did everyone in our group come from? They're gasping in shock.

Yuan has a note book.

"Year 5996, Anna slaps Kratos and lives."

"You! You're next!" I shriek.

"Wha-? What for?" he blinks.

I hope he likes his cape and hair.That'll make it fun to destroy them. Where's

my falmethrower- Ah crap, I don't have one. Time to hold a baby shower to

get gifts- Hey! Baby shower! I'll start planning right away- Well, as soon as I

scalp Yuan.

"Hey ponytail!" I shout. "You like your cape?"

"Of course I do." he shrugs.

"Prepare to lose it." I growl.

He blinks, then looks at his notebook. He flips back a page and reads.

"1992, Kratos is slapped and slapper lives-' OH SHIT! THAT WAS YOU!"

"Correct! You win a haircut!"

**Anna: I wish I did have a flamethrower.**

**Me: Well, your baby shower's coming. You won't get a flamethrower, **

**but you might get something good. But you have to know what the **

**baby is first... and we will find out next chapter!**

**Anna: WHOO! I want a boy!  
**

**Kratos: A boy? Why would you want another boy?  
**

**Anna: I don't know... I just do.**

**Lloyd: I want a brother! To play target practice with- **

**(Lloyd shuts up at glares of parents.)**

**Lloyd: To teach swordsmanship as taught by my wonderful father and **

**be kind to him like my great mom!**

**Anna: Suck-up.**

**Kratos: I want a girl. Let it be a girl...**

**Me: You'll find out next time! REVIEW!**


	13. Drumroll Please!

**Me: Yay! We will discovery what the baby is!**

**Anna: Yay! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Drumroll Please!**

...I can't stand this anymore. I can't. So much suspense... Urgh... This hospital's really big. Hm?

Oh, we're at some place called Sybak, AKA, village of the geeks. I'm glad C.C., Dad, and Chocolat

aren't here. You know, we're not a family to mess with. As a matter of fact, Chocolat's been distraught

lately, she said her boyfriend's cheating on her. Lloyd said 'Is that so..?'. Next thing I knew, I had to

stop Lloyd from killing her EX-boyfriend, ...then I started to strangle Chocolat's ex-boyfriend. That

lead to Kratos prying me away from him, only to have dad beat the kid with his cane. C.C. and Kratos

eventually restored order. Then Chocolat's ex-boyfriend realized who Kratos and Lloyd were.

I'm not sure if it's funny, or scary to watch a teenage boy run fifty miles an hour, crying like a

baby, and blubbering that he didn't want to die... Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, I'm in Sybak, they just

used this machine type thingy on me, and now I'm waiting to hear what the embryo in me's gonna be.

Lloyd and Kratos are taking the pressure better than I am.

"How can you guys be so calm?" I moan.

"I dunno, going on life-threating journey's gives you higher tolerance I guess..." Lloyd shrugs.

Holy crap, when did he learn the word 'tolerance'...?

"What about you, angel-cake?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I've survived two wars, the apocalypse, marriage to you, killing you, watching you come back again,

and rabid mobs of fangirls. It's hard to be anxious about anything."

Ignoring the 'marriage to you' part.

"Uh... excuse me sir." Hey? Who's this young nurse lady?

"Yes?" he turns to her.

"Uh... Uh..." she flushes. "Are you single?"

Oh hell no, I did NOT just hear that.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM WENCH!" I snarl, pointing my finger in her face.

"Wh-what did I do?" she backs up.

"He's MY husband! Find your own sexy swordsman!" I growl.

The girl (Looks about eighteen) turns to Lloyd. "Hey-"

"I'm taken." Lloyd blurts.

"Since when?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Uh..." Lloyd flushes. "Hey, miss, why don't you go find Zelos or something?"

"Zelos? Well... I guess he's not taken yet!" the lady runs off.

"..." I glare at Kratos.

"...I didn't do anything, she came over to me." he says slowly.

"How come you always attract women? How come they ALL come to you? How come you have

FIVE FANCLUBS OUTSIDE THIS WINDOW?" I pull open the shades of the window, where

several hundred fangirls were screaming.

Note to self: Learn how to use demon fang. Kill fangirls. Or pay Lloyd to kill them.

"And YOU!" I point at Lloyd.

"Wh-what?" he backs up.

"What do you mean you're taken? WHO IS IT?"

"I... I..." he flushes. "...I know you don't really like her but-"

" 'But' he's been dating her behind your back for two weeks and he has another date tonight."

Kratos rats him out. "It's fitting that they date, he's saved her life a good five times."

"YOU'RE DATING COLETTE?" I gasp.

"Uh..." my son frowns.

"..." I sigh.

"Anna, if your father is willing to accept his daughter being married to...someone like me, then I believe

we can tolerate Lloyd liking someone... below our standards." Kratos states.

"...I...guess you're right...I'm sorry Lloyd..." I sigh, sitting on a chair.

...I suppose Colette isn't that bad... She's NICE but... oh well, she'll be easy to mooch money from if

she marries Lloyd. AHHHHH! My thought scared me! Hey, it's the doctor person.

"Mrs. Aurion?" he asks.

"The one and only!" I grin.

"Are you two...?" he turns to Kratos and Lloyd.

"I'm her son! And this is my dad." he points his thumb at Kratos.

"What? This is only your second child, ma'am?" the doctor asks me.

"Uh-huh."

"...You both look incredibly young, considering you have a teenage child and that your second child

took... time..."

"It was an odd circumstance, all right? What the hell is my next kid already?" I snap.

"Oh yes... it's a-"

"I'm here! What'd I miss? What's the kid already?"

Hey! Sheena! What the he- I mean, it's nice to see her, but what's she doing here?

"Who's this?" the doctor blinks.

"Friend of the family." I shrug.

"Sorry for barging in, but I had time and just couldn't resist!" she smiles, blushing. "So what's the

baby going to be?"

"I was just about to say that actually." the doctor explains. "The baby is..."

Sheena is wide-eyed, Lloyd is staring, and Kratos can't help but look anxious. Me? I'm writing in this

book while waiting, isn't that enough to show I'm anxious? Isn't it?

"A-"

SAY IT ALREADY! SAY IT OR I'LL HAVE LLOYD SHOVE HIS SWORD UP YOUR-

"GIRL!"

...I suddenly feel like screaming 'FIESTA!', putting on a huge hat, and shaking maracas.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

"...Heh..." Kratos smiles.

"A sister? Aw... oh well!" Lloyd grins. "Yay!"

"This is great!" Sheena smiles. "I'll tell everyone!"

"YAY! A girl!" I jump off my chair, and then hug Kratos.

"...What shall we name her?" he ponders.

"Let's name her Julia!" Lloyd suggests.

"How 'bout Sakura?" Sheena wonders.

"We could name her after my mother." I shrug.

"...I was thinking..." Kratos goes silent again.

"Hm? What? What do you think we should name her?" I blink.

"...It's dense." he says. "And very ironic. It's just... I've always liked this name..."

"Then say it!" I urge.

"...Angelia."

...Angelia, angel with an 'ia'... it IS ironic! HOLY CRAP!

"Angelia?" Sheena stares. "Wow...that's REALLY ironic..."

"Angelia Aurion..." Lloyd looks thougtful. "Yeah! It has a nice ring to it!"

"Hm...Heck! Why not?" I grin. "It is kinda ironic though... seeing as she's not gonna be an angel."

"Hm?" the doctor blinks. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey! What're you still doing in here? OUT!" I throw the guy out.

"Yeah..." Lloyd smiles. "Me and dad have wings and YOOuuuuu don't!"

"I don't have feathers anyone can PLUCK either!" I snarl.

Lloyd backs away in terror and Kratos twitches.

"...Uh... Hey Anna!" Sheena says. "Let's throw a baby shower!"

"A baby shower? Cool! Let's get planning right away!"

"Oh brother...Girls..." Lloyd sighs.

"You're grounded." I hiss.

"What? All I did was- Argh... nevermind..." he shakes his head.

...Hm... You know, I was wondering about something... Kratos, Lloyd, the blonde, Zelos, and

Ponytail all have wings, but Lloyd's are triple all the other's size... I wonder why that is..? I know the

'exsphere' is a Cruxis Crystal... but would't Lloyd only have normal sized wings? Hm... I think I'll ask

ol' witch about it... HOLY CRAP! She's right there! Coming out of the library! Nice timing.

"Uh, hold on Sheena, meet you outside town in a bit..." I say.

"All right," she nods. "Don't be too long."

I run up to Raine. "Hey! Raine!"

"Hm? Anna? Not calling me 'white-haired witch' today?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Sheesh, I thought you'd be happy about that." I roll my eyes.

I ask her about what I was just wondering. She snorts.

"Isn't it obvious? Lloyd was angelic in the first place."

Say what?

"I've done some researching, it turns out the angelic ... gene, if you will, is hereditary. As in, Kratos

gave it to Lloyd."

"I know what hereditary means!"

"Um hm, anyway, since Lloyd was already an angel, the crystal simply... magnified, the ability."

"Waiiiit..." I blink. "That means..."

"Yes, you're next child's going to be an angel too." Raine says.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH! NO NO NO! I'm the only one in my family without wings!

...Well, aside from Dad, C.C., and Chocolat... Oh well, I'll just stick to the rheaird I suppose...

SIGH... Then again, it'd be fun to have Kratos carry me and fly around. Mwahahahha! Er...

"You seem to be taking this hard..." Raine raises an eyebrow.

"How would YOU take it if everyone in your family had wings?" I hiss.

"It'd be fascinating to study!" her eyes light up.

"...You don't mean that." I back away.

"Er... uh.. no, of course not!" she flushes. "Not at all!"

"...Well, as long as I've found you, do you want to help me and Sheena plan the baby shower?"

Okkaaayy... maybe I made a mistake... Raine's ranting again... Oh boy...

**Anna: ARRRGGGHHHH! NO! WHY is everyone in my immediate family angelic?**

**Me: Cause I said so! For I am the mighty authoress!**

**Anna: Why can't I have wings? If you're so 'mighty' why can't you find a loophole?**

**Me: Cause it wouldn't make sense.**

**Anna: ...T.T... Could you at least consider it...?  
**

**Me: Hm... Sure. Hey, better yet, I'll ask the reviewers to vote! I think it would be kinda **

**generic to let you be an angel... but let's see what they think.**

**Anna: Even if I don't get wings, I can still pluck the others when I get mad I suppose...**


	14. Baby Shower!

**Welp, it's decided. Anna' s not getting wings. It would be too generic.**

**Anna: WHAT? TEN OF YOUR READERS SAID THEY WANTED ME TO BE AN ANGEL!**

**Me: I know... but... It just seems wrong... I dunno, it's an instinct, and my intinct is usually **

**always right...**

**Anna: Rrr...**

**Me; I'm sorry readers! If you wanna see a story where Anna's an angel, read 'Plot Twist'!**

**Anna: I'm in that one too?**

**Me: Yeah, I've grown quite fond of you for some reason...**

**Anna: I'm just that great. Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Baby Shower**

What. The. Hell. Zelos will die for this. Yes he will. Zelos and everyone who likes him. He hired

me a planner. For a BABY SHOWER. And the planner's a JERK. I mean... Well, you'll see for

yourself...

"So we'll put the tables right here and then after you recieve the gifts you can start the games-"

"Or... We could just do whatever we feel like." I shrug.

"Very amusing Mrs. Aurion, but we must have schedule. If the schedule collapses it will lead to

chaos!" the planner's eye twitches... Drug overdose perhaps?

"...Right..." I roll my eyes. "You know, I don't NEED a planner, you can leave."

"But Zelos already paid me! Plus... planning is my passion!"

Okay, that settles it, this person's insane. WHAT THE-? NO WAY! I don't CARE if it's a girl I'm

NOT having the frilly pink tableclothes! Wonder why this is so freaky? Besides the word 'pink'?

The planner is a guy.

"But they're PRETTY!" he hugs one.

That's it. Call the police, we have another maniacal faggot on the loose.

"...Are you Zelos' boyfriend or something?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh! I'm his LOVER!"

...Did... I hear that right? ZELOS IS GAY?

"I was just kidding! Uh!" the queer does a preppy snort.

Oh, so Zelos isn't gay. ...Though I wouldn't be too suprised if he really was. The guy keeps on ranting

on about all this gay stuff. ...Hey, I think I can make a song about this!

_QUEERS! QUEERS! Everywhere you turn! QUEERS! QUEERS! Will they ever learn? They can't, _

_survive against a blade! They should all LEEEEEEEEEEEEEARRRRRNNNN to be afraid! BOP!_

(A/N, My cousin wrote this song, not me.)

Kratos... where are you? Save me from this fag! I'll forgive you for not saving me from that

sadist psychopath Kvar as long as you SAVE ME FROM THIS HOMO!

"OUT!" I point at the door. (By the way, I'm at my house now.)

"But I'm getting paid to be here!" he whines.

"Then I'll pay you to NOT be here!" I shriek.

"...How much...?" he asks.

"I'll pay you in posters of Brad Pitt." I say.

"DEAL! OH BRAD! MY BABY!" he takes the posters and runs out the door.

...Yep... he was gay... Huh? Lloyd? When'd you get here?

"Hey... Mom? Who's that guy who just left?"

"He was a faggot." I shrug, Lloyd goes 'Oh.'

"Anyway... Where have you been?" I ask, putting on my 'I'm your mom' face.

"I was getting those fried chicken legs from the store like you wanted."

"With the horse radish?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd turns green. "That's disgusting though..."

"Shut up." I snarl. "Gimme."

What? It IS disgusting? SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONRTOL MY FREAKING CRAVINGS! Well, now

that I got rid of the gay planner, I can set up the baby shower MY way! But where's Sheena and

Raine? They said they'd come by and help... Oh! Speak of Origin here's Sheena now!

"What's up Mrs. Aurion?" she smiles. "I brought some tableclothes-"

"Are they pink?" I snap.

"No... they're green..."

"Good. I hate pink." What the-? When did Colette get here?

"You hate pink? But pink is prettiful!" she chirps. "Just like puppies an' rainbows an' kittens an'"

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE HER STOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!

...Hey, she stopped! I guess shoving a sock in her mouth DOES work! ...Oh great, Lloyd's mad at me.

"MOM! You could've suffocated her!" Wasn't that the idea?

Blah blah blah immature blah blah blah not listening to me blah blah blah... Hey, did I mention the sock

I shoved in Colette's mouth is the one Lloyd wore when he had a foot fungus, that Nosihe chewed on,

and that we used for 'rust rag'? Hey! Colette's throwing up! SWEET- Wait a minute, she's puking in

MY house! I have to clean it! NOT SWEET!

"EEEEEWWWWWWWW!" I back away.

...Okay.. cleaned up puke and got Colette out of house... Lloyd took her home and now

Sheena's tsking and shaking her head. Saying something about me being 'immature'. Sue me.

"Hello, I hope I'm not late."

It's Raine. SURE, show up when I DON'T need someone to clean up barf!

"What'd I miss?" she raises an eyebrow.

"...Nothing..." Sheena sighs. "Anyway Anna, what do you want for the baby shower?"

"Well... Anyone get any game ideas?" I shrug.

Well, after a LONG time of talking and stuff. We actually got the party set up and now ... well, it's

about five minutes till it starts, Raine, Presea, Sheena and, unfortunately, Colette, are here. Dude,

where's C.C. and Chocolat and- Hey, who's this?

"We invited a few other people..." Presea states.

There's a lady with blue hair. "Hello, I'm Aisha, your friends saved my life!"

"Uh... Nice to meet you?" I shake her hand.

"Sorry Anna," Sheena blushes. "We just thought you could make some friends..."

Next theres a lady with reddish hair and a bandana.

"Hi, I'm Lyla." she shakes my hand. "I work in Izoold."

I could tell, she smells like fish- uh... I didn't say that. Oh, Colette's grama is here. Oh boy. I just hope

she's not as ditzy as her grandchild... A lady named Sophie, she's married to the guy who rebuilt Luin.

She's automatically good in my book. Hey! HERE'S C.C. and Chocolat! Bought time! Two more

people just came, they're both dressed snazzily.

"Pleasure to meet you." the blonde bows slightly. "Your family is greatly appreciated for it's heroics."

"Yeah." says a red head... Is it just me, or does she look like Zelos...? "Even though my brother

did just as well. My name is Seles."

"Zelos' sister?" I blink. "WOW! You actually have a brain and you're related to him!"

Seles is about to hurt me when she sees Sheena...

"YOU! SHE DEMON!" 

"BRING IT ON PRISS!"

Sheena and Seles are fighting... Did I miss something? Seles is calling Sheena a 'little slut for seducing

my brother's heart'... I'll just see if I can ignore it. The blonde's introduced herself as Hilda. What kind

of fucked up name is Hilda- Huh? Princess of Tethe-alla?'! ... What a fine name! I shall be very kind to

her. (MOOCH CASH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!) Hey, now there's this other blonde lady wearing a

green dress.

"Hello, my name is Clara..." she shakes my hand. "I believe we have much in common."

"What's that?" I tilt my head to the side.

"We're both the only known survivors from being transformed into an Exbula."

WHA-? She was one too? WHAT?

"... How'd you-?" I blink.

"Raine Sage healed me." she smiles. "Of course, she couldn't have done it without the others."

Raine-? Okay, I'm ticked now. Where was this cure when I needed it?

"I was more fortunate than you though... I didn't go to a ranch." she smiles slightly.

"Yeah, but you don't have any family, do you?"

"..."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Hey! What d'ya say we splurge on some food?"

Aw, she's happy now! Now we're talking about how the Desians were such big jack asses and...

"So, you're having a little girl?" she smiles. "I had a little girl once... "

"Uh... Got any tips?" I say, trying to cheer her up. "Like... when to tell her about... you know..."

She laughs and then we keep chatting about various things. Hey, It's C.C.

"Oh! Mrs. Clara!" she blinks. "I thought you-"

"Uh... No, I'm fine. So Caoca, what have you been doing since...?"

"I've opened a shop in Luin, I see you've met my sister?"

"Hey! What're you doing?" There's Sheena!

"Uh... Talking?" I blink.

"Come on! We're going to play a game!"

The game, it turns out, was called pin the diaper on the baby.

They had a little baby doll and a diaper, and I was suppossed to put it on while blindfolded.

It's harder than it looks...

Sheena's snickering... and now laughing. "MY GOD! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

So what if I put the diaper over it's head? I WAS BLINDFOLDED!

"And I bet YOU could do better?" I snarl.

"Well... yeah." she shrugs.

"Then let's see you try Ms. 'I've-saved-the-world-I-can-do-anything'!"

...Damn her... she did it... Crap... There's gotta be someone who can't do it! ...DAMN YOU C.C.!

She did it too... Aisha... Sophie... Lyla... COME ON! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMEONE- DUH!

"Hey! Colette!"

...I am incredibly stupid...she tripped into a table, made the punch bowl splash all over us, and

scattered all the snacks into our hair. Then she said 'Oops'. ...ARGH!

**Anna:...Note to self: ANHILATE COLETTE!**

**Me; Now now Anna-**

**Anna: (Growls and hisses.)**

**Me: ...Uh... I have to be at the... not...here place... bye! (Hitails it to Venezuela.)**

**Anna: (Roars and chases)**


	15. SAVE US ALL!

**Anna: ROAR! (Still chasing)**

**Me: OH CRAP! THIS IS NOT A GOOD SIGN! I OWN NOTHING! **

**Anna( Throttles me): By the way, this chapter will be alternating from Lloyd and Kratos' **

**'journals'. (Continues to kill me.)**

**SAVE US ALL!**

**Kratos' Journal**

This is... horrifying... I haven't seen something this terrible since... since... Since Mithos said that

spandex and bracelets were his new thing and he was going to force his employees to dress like

faggots. (It BURNED.) Anna has finally hit maternal stress. In other words-

**Lloyd's Journal**

MOM'S GONE CRAZY!

CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY! I mean

PSYCHO crazy! TERRORIST crazy- MITHOS CRAZY!

**KJ**

She's shouting her vocal cords out. Demanding various, DISGUSTING combinations of foods

and screaming various things such as 'TWO weeks! TWO WEEKS I'M GONNA BE DEAD! THE

AFTERLIFE WAS BETTER THAN THIS! CRAMPS! SWOLLED FEET! SIZE OF A BLIMP!'

...I've seen Anna when she was a ten foot tall exbula with one eye, decomposing flesh, large claws and

external veins. ...And she scares me more now...

**LJ**

Mom keeps screaming at me to bring her all kinds of gross stuff! I think she's losing her mind!

Hey... maybe that's where babies brains come from! Little sis must be taking her brains from mom!

HAH! I am so smart! S-M-R-T- ...wait...

**KJ**

I realize creating several billion cells inside your body must be stressful... but... Honestly, I don't

know how women do it. I've been on this earth four melinia and I still do not know. I know this

though, if I had to make a choice between being a pregnant woman, or reliving the Kharlan war. I

would TAKE THE WAR.

**LJ**

You know, Raine said that sis is gonna be an angel too! Cool! When she gets her wings, I'll take

her flying and fishing and maybe I'll teach her how to swordfight!

**KJ**

Angelia Aurion... hm... I wonder how my daughter will turn out... Maybe I could teach her

magic. It'll be odd, this time, I can tell my child about everything that's happened, I can spill out my

past to my child as she snuggles on my lap and says 'I love you daddy'... Augh, what am I thinking?

I'm losing my cool edge...

**LJ**

If I teach her to fly and take her flying, mom might be mad... I can hear it now...

'LLOYD! If she falls ONCE I'll PLUCK EVERY ONE OF YOUR FEATHERS, BASTE YOU WITH

GRAVY AND SERVE YOU FOR THANKSGIVING TURKEY!' It's... horrifying...

**KJ**

Oh...no... I'm out of here. WAY out of here.

"LLOYD!" I cry.

"What dad? I'm busy writing in my dia- journal."

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

I grab him by the arm and we run out the door.

"WHOAH! What's the matter dad?"

"Your mother is... well..."

"BOTH OF YOU GET BACK HERE NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

"She wants us to massage her feet."

Lloyd turns green and almost barfs.

**Me: Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter.**

**Anna: RRRROOOOOAAARRR!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Anna: GGGGGGGGRRRRR!**

**Me: HASTA LAVISTA! VOY GUATEMALA!**


	16. Preview

**Anna: Hey... what are you doing..?**

**Me: Hiding.**

**Anna:Why?**

**Me: Cause the stories almost over and they'll kill me.**

**Anna: It IS?**

**Me: After this one, there's only one chapter left...**

**Anna: (Blink) Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing...**

**Me: They'll be coming to kill me...**

**Preview**

I wonder what Angelia will be like...? If only there were a way I could look into the future and-

"That can be arranged."

WHAT THE-?

"Origin?" I blink. "What're you doing here?"

"The pact-maker said to watch over you while he's gone. He is worried."

"Well, that's very caring..." I blink. "Wait... can be arranged?"

"I can allow you a little viewing of your child's life." he says.

"...Heck, I'm bored, why not?"

WHOAH! Everything got all... time-travelly... Origin says they can't see, hear or feel me. Big deal, I've

gone through that before. I'm just watching this time. Let's see what's happening...

"ANGELIA! I'm not telling you again! WAKE UP!" hey... it's me! Except.. with a gray hair...

"MMOOOOOM!" I hear from upstairs. "I'm TIRED!"

"Don't give me that Angelia!" I hear me snap. "You don't even HAVE to sleep!"

Silence. Myself sighs and walks over to Kratos.

"Angel-cake? You get her up."

He sighs. "Angelia. If you don't get up this instant I'll have Colette watch you."

A girl who looks about thirteen tears down the stairs. She had dark brown hair and- blue eyes? Where

the hell did that come from? Oh wait... dad has blue eyes... But her eyes are weird... the look grayish

from a ways away, but really bright blue up close. Come to think of it, Kratos' eyes are like that too...

She's wearing black pants with a black t-shirt which has little silver trimmings.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she says. "Don't send me to Colette's! She's... TOO happy!"

HAH! Angelia IS smart! Mwwhahahahh!

"You're going to be late for school." Kratos says. "Get going."

"Come on dad." she says. " I can make it in two minutes if I fly."

"Yes, but you're going to walk. Just because we have wings doesn't mean you should ignore other

limbs." Kratos tells her.

"Ugh..." she sighs. "All right. I'll get going..."

Angelia's leaving. Well, I'll just follow. ...We're at Iselia now- Wow, it's grown a bit. Though not

much, the school looks he same. She enters the building to meet a very angry Raine.

"You're late Angelia." she taps her foot.

"Come on." she rolls her eyes. "I can afford to miss a class or two."

"Just because you have an A plus average doesn't mean you can skip class."

'A' plus? SWEET! She got BRAINS! WOO HOO! I knew one kid had to get one!

"Come on Professor." she sighs. "It's just a lecture today-"

"A very important lecture!" she snaps.

"Professor, you, my dad, my brother, AND my sister-in-law were in that journey, do I NEED to see?"

Sister in law? NO! Lloyd married Colette! NOOOOOoOOO! Crap.

"Yes you need to see!" Raine huffs.

"But I know it all already!"

"I know, but I want to make you watch anyway."

Damn bitch. If she knows, let her go! Hey, that rhymes! Angelia walks in a sits down next to a kid

(Looks ten) with blonde hair.

"Hey auntie!" he smirks. "What's shaking?"

"Don't call me 'auntie'." Angelia snaps.

"But you ARE my aunt!"

Dude... MY GRANDCHILD! The blonde kid! Well, at least he doesn't act like Colette.

"Bareth." Angelia says. "If you call me 'aunt' one more time I'll slap you silly."

"Don't do that! I'll have your big brother beat the crap out of you!" Bareth smirks.

"I'm not scared of him. Here, have a tomato." she shoves it at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bareth screams.

"ANGELIA!" Raine shrieks. "Stop hassling your nephew!"

"STOP CALLING HIM MY NEPHEW!" she sreams back.

Wow, Angelia has my temper and Kratos' brains. ... I'm so proud! Raine starts a lecture and Angelia

nudges Bareth.

"Hey... let's blow this joint..."

"Right behind you." he whispers.

They sneak out and get outside. They wander out of town.

"Uh huh!" Bareth grins. "Le'ts go to Altamira or something!"

"Well." Angelia thinks. "Raine will lecture for...ever. Why not?"

They're breaking out of class. Naughty naughty. ...YES!

"TO ALTAMIRA!" Bareth grins.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Oh my- Is that Lloyd? He's almost as tall as Kratos and it looks like he's been working out...

"Uh... hi dad, we weren't doin nothin-"

"We're playing hookey." Angelia says. "What are you going to do about it Lloydie?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Lloyd snaps. "And you two are going back to class!"

"Yes dad..." Bareth sighs.

"I'm not going back." Angelia shrugs. "You skipped all the time, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's... immature! That's why!" Lloyd says.

"And you know ALL about that don't ya bro?" Angelia smirks. "I'm leaving."

Lloyd starts to yell at her and she rolls her eyes. "What're you gonna do? Tell mom?"

"..." Lloyd sighs. "Come on Sis, don't be like that..."

"Oh!" Angelia smirks. "You're gonna tell MOMMY! I'm SO frightened!"

"How about this, go back or I'll have Colette come here."

GASP! Lloyd! Using BLACKMAIL? WITH COLETTE? EVIL! What the-? Angelia just threw a

tomato at him! SWEET!

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Lloyd shouts.

"CATCH ME THEN SUCKER!" Angelia sticks her tounge out.

WOW! She DOES have wings! They're GORGEOUS! Like a bunch of emeralds. She flys off

and Lloyd follows her. Hey! They left Bareth alone! That's SO irresponsible! Bareth sighs and just

walks back into town, muttering about 'Stupid relatives'. Wonder where he got the sarcasm... Huh..

Origin appears and suddenly I'm back home.

"Did you enjoy the little preview?"

"Well..." I blink. "Angelia's a bit sarcastic isn't she?"

"...I WONDER where she got it from." Origin rolls his eyes. Sarcastic bastard.

"Hah hah. Thanks for the little show, now buzz off." I snap. I'm feeling sick now.

"Pregnant women..." he shakes his head then dissappears. Hah! Fuck off!

Hey, Kratos is home! Yay!

"Hey angel-cake!" I smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I brought you the root-beer ice cream you wanted."

"SWEET!" I take it from him, grab a spoon, and start munching.

"...You and your stomach, Anna..." he shakes his head.

"'ey!" I say through mouthfuls of ice cream. "Nah' may' faul!"

He shakes his head. Hey, what's that by the door-? Oh, just Noishe- hey... what's he doing? The

protozoan is sniffing the carton of ice cream... HEY! NO! It's MINE you dumb mutt! MINE! GO

CHEW ON A BONE OR SOMETHING! KRATOS! GET YOU DUMB FRIEND AWAY FROM

ME! IT'S MINE!

"Noishe! DOWN." Kratos grabs the protozoan.

"WHINE!" he whines, looking extremely cute.

Damn... I hate puppy dog eyes...

"Ay... here, have a bit..." I scoop some onto a plate.

"WHINE!" he eats. Damn I'm so nice.

**Anna: You like making me sound like a psychopath, don't you?  
**

**Me: ...Maybe... AH! REVIEWERS ARE COMING TO KILL ME! (runs)**

**Anna:...That girl has too many stories going... I think she's stressed...**


	17. Delivery

**Me: The last chapter.**

**Anna: Really? Then I'm free from you? **

**Me: Not exactly, you're in plot twist.**

**Anna: Shit. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Delivery**

Uh... I feel... oh no! OH NO!

**Kratos' Journal**

ANNA IS IN LABOR! SHIT! TO THE RHEAIRD! GOTTA HURRY!

"Lloyd! GRAB HER SUITCASE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"I'm HURRYING!"

"Anna! Are you okay? Hold on! Going to get you to the hospital!"

We may have neglected to say this. Iselia has built a hospital, Raine is the manager.

**Lloyd's Journal  
**

MAN! THIS SUCKS! Mom's gonna have sis and dad sends me to go get Aunt Caoca and

Chocolat and Gramps! Why can't they come themselves-? Oh yeah... they don't have rheairds... Dang.

Note to Self: Get them rheairds for christmas. Use dad's cash.

_**Chocolats Diary**_

Lloyd just came by with rheairds, Aunt Ann's gonna have her kid! YAY! Angelia? Hm...

Angelia... kind of an ironic name... What with Uncle Kratos and Lloyd being angels and all... That's

still kind of weird. My Uncle's older than my Grampa, ...or my great grampa, or my great-great

grampa... Dude, that is creepy... not to mention the wings. But the wings are cool! How come LLOYD

get's wings? Lucky bastard get's everything...

**Gramps' Journal**

Annie's a havin' my next grandchild! Hah! nother girl... dangit, girl's all have all these 'issues' and

they get too emotional and crap- oh no... Chocolat's looking over my shoulder! OH SHIT SHE'S

GONNA HAVE MY CANE FOR THIS!

_**Caoca's Diary**_

OH! ANNIE'S HAVING HER KID! We have to get on those rheaird things... flying... ugh... we

haven't even left and I'm airsick... How do Lloyd and Kratos not get sick from this? I realize they have

wings and all but... Oh... I wonder how long Annie's been in labor...

**Kratos' Journal**

Three hours... three hours and everytime she gets a contraction she squeazes the life out of my

hand. You'd think having angelic strength would make my hand immune or something.

I was very, very wrong.

**Lloyd's Journal**

ARGH! THE DAMN NURSE WON'T LET ME IN! COME ON! It's my MOM! Ugh...

OWW! Dude... having a baby must hurt... Mom shrieked and it hurt my ears like hell... maybe having

angelic hearing isn't that good ... oww... I gotta get dad to teach me first aid...

_**Caoca's Diary**_

Oh... Annie's having a hard time... poor thing, I was in labor with Chocolat for two days

actually... Now I somehow regret it.. Oh, you didn't read that...

_**Chocolat's Diary**_

Oh... Aunt Ann's going through a lot... I don't think I ever wanna have kids, it just sounds too

painful... I mean, ooouuuucchh... Nine months of cramps, cravings, swollen feet, and then labor...

**Gramp's Journal**

Hm... Annies been in labor a while now... Don' know how long, fell asleep halfway through-

Hey, what're you staring at nurse lady? What? Never seen a guy writin' in no book 'fore? WHAT?

WELL SHOVE IT UP YOU ASS! I KNOW it's weird that all four of us in here's writin' in a book!

GOT A PROBLEM? Hey! Don' you dare! My gran' son and son'n law will kick your ass!

What's...that...? NO I AM NOT GOING TO A RETIREMENT HOME! LLOYD! HELP YOUR

GRAMPA HERE!

**Kratos' Journal**

Oh my God... is that...? Finally...

**Anna's Diary**

Whoo... I'm ... exhausted...

"She's beautiful Anna..." Kratos smiles as I hold our little girl.

"Heh, she has your nose." Raine laughs.

"Good thing too." I smirk. "Kratos doesn't have a nice nose."

"Heh..." Kratos smirks. Actually, everything about him is perfect, but you know how it is...

Angelia... welcome to the world you... YAWN... so ... tired...

...Huh..? It's morning again? Dude... that was some sleep... Hey! Everyone's coming in!

"Oh my-! She's beautiful Annie!" Caoca smiles.

"Lemme hold her!" Dad says.

"No! Me first!" Lloyd shouts.

"Sh." Kratos says. "You'll wake the infant."

"...You talk funny." Dad says again.

Hey! It's Genis and- Oh my God... not Colette!

"OH! SHE'S SO CUTE!" she squeals.

"SH!" Genis snaps. "You'll wake her up!"

Heh... good boy Genis...Can always count on you.

"Wow, you look beat Anna..." Genis says.

"Yep." I yawn. "Hey Kratos? You hold Angelia for a minute... I'm tired..."

My angel slowly takes our daughter and gently tickles her nose. "Heh..."

**Lloyd's Journal**

Hey! Everyone else is here! Regal and Presea and Sheena and- Oh no... Zelos...

"So, you named her Angelia?" he smirks. "Perfect! I can make her a good nickname!"

"Oh no..." Genis groans.

"Shut up brat. Angelia... kind of easy, My little angel! Wait no... that's Colette's..."

"How about 'Give a nickname and die'?" I hiss.

"AWWW! Lloydie's defending his widdle sister! AWWW!" Zelos mocks me.

"Bastard...Hey! Dad!" You know... the other one...

"Would've come sooner." he smiles, "So where's da little 'un?"

"Who're you?" Grampa blinks.

"I'm the one 'o raised Lloyd." Dad says. "Until Kratos an' Anna came back."

"Oh yeah..." Grampa says. "Short, aren't ya?"

"Hey, that's no' very nice."

"Hello Dirk." Dad (Kratos) says. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Well? Lemme see the kid!" Dad (Dirk) jumps up and down. "AW! She look's like Anna!"

**Anna's Diary**

Heh... my little girl... my son, my husband, my dad, my sister, my niece... I have my family

back... Heh... never thought I'd have anything back... Wish Mom could see this... Well, I'll see her

again someday. Kind of freaky, I actually died before she did so I should be waitng for her... For now,

I gotta take care of my kids. After all, Kratos is just a guy, he can't take care of anyone! Hee. Wait a

minute... this means... YAY! I CAN FIT BACK INTO MY FAVORITE PANTS HAHAHAHAH!

**Me: Some reason... I feel like sniffling...**

**Anna: AW! You're going to MISS writing this?  
**

**Me: Kind of... yeah... **

**Anna: Well, then why don't you write about Angelia next?  
**

**Me: Hm... Maybe. I'm not sure yet.. .but hey eventually. It's on my waiting list.**

**Anna: Waiting... list?  
**

**Me: Yeah, I have to put up my self-insertion, another story that I've been working on, my **

**Kingdom Hearts 'Know Your Stars' and another story for that...**

**Anna: Holy shit!**

**Me: Yep. But... for now I can enjoy bothering you in Plot Twist! MWAHAHAH!**

**Anna: ...Bitch...**


End file.
